Naruto Uzumaki: The Golden Fox
by KerbrosX
Summary: Feeling isolated and hated by the villagers, a young Naruto resume to see the Hokage for advice as the destiny seem made a step back as he meets a strange man. Watch Naruto becoming something different, someone else. Smart, Strong Naruto.(Rewrite)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own Naruto and any other anime or manga that appears, Masashi Kishimoto does and the others except my OC.

"Naruto" Regular Speech

'Naruto' Regular Thoughts

 **"Naruto" Dragon/Demon/Monster Speech**

 **'Naruto' Dragon/Demon/Monster thoughts**

* * *

Chapter 1: Prologue

Konoha, the village of one of the Five Great Shinobi Countries. A village filled with civilians who enjoy talking with each other, children playing with happiness and innocence playing the role of ninja who saved the day, rescued the princess and defeated the bad guys. The guardian of the village watched like a hawk flying over in the sky, The Hokage who's main role is to protect the village with the aid of the ninjas. The military power who had many in their ranks and many jobs like protecting the civilians and teach the young just like when they where children who learning the art of ninja to be like their idol and the Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage. Everyone seemed to be happy, well, except the little boy who watched children from a far distance. The young boy had sun-kissed spiky blond hair with sky blue eyes and three whisker marks on his cheeks and a tan skin tone. He wore a white shirt with a red flame symbol on the chest and sleeves, dark blue pants with blue sandals.

Naruto Uzumaki, the Dead-last in the academy and the number one most hated person in the village which was a surprise for him since he remembered. People, from a distance, sent glares of hate and disdain and some of them even insult, but to the point of physical abuse, more in the physiological way. With no parents and family, Naruto learned to deal with himself as nobody took the time or cared about him except the Hokage who was kind with him and the owner of Ichiraku and his daughter, Teuchi and Ayame. Even with his low numbers, the little whiskered blond felt isolated as he didn't have friends of his age, the children seemed to take the example of their parents as they shunned him, mocked him and laughed at him every time he failed at something. Naruto didn't show it, but deep down he was deeply affected as he was willing to become the clown and dead-last of the class just to have attention on him, it was a pathetic attempt, but the only way that he found.

He stared at the other kids playing with sadness and anger as he was like a shadow who was destinate to blend it, cast out by his peers. He sighed as he decided to see the Hokage if he could cheer him up, the old Hokage always gave good advice, as the sun went down on the the edge of twilight and when people started to return to their homes. Naruto walked silently as he felt the glare of the civilians on his back, a glare that could kill him multiple times if they were deadly. Then he took an empty road as he continued on his way to the Hokage office as he felt the chilling wind coming on his little face. Naruto blinked his eyes, it was in summer and that was odd even for him and he continued his way until he saw a strange man walking at his direction.

''What are you doing, kid, at this time? Your parents will get worried about you'' the person spoke as Naruto had a better look of the man. he had messy white hair with golden yellow eyes with tan skin. He was tall about 6'2 and muscular with various type of tattoos on his arms. he wore an open green sleeveless kimono with purple trimming and a white sash, black pants with black sandals. He watched the little blond with curiosity as Naruto watched the ground to hiding his sadness.

''I've got no family, my parents are dead and I don't even know them'' Naruto replied as the man was surprised.

''But doesn't someone take care of you?'' Naruto shook his head as the man tapped his chin.

''No, everyone in the village hates me except the Hokage, when I was in the orphanage, nobody wanted to take care of me so the caretaker kicked me out and since then, I've lived in my apartment alone'' he said with hurt in his tone as his eyes had show some tears showing that was true, he was not wearing a mask now, that was the real Naruto Uzumaki.

"No child had to be in this position, especially you. If you want, I can change your life if you take my hand" Naruto stared at the man with doubt, unlike the others adults in the village. This man was kind enough to not judge him like the others and felt that he was a waste of space. Ignoring the thought about visiting the Hokage and let his curiosity take over, he took the hand of the strange man and to his surprise, they disappearred in a tornado of air.

* * *

They reappeared in front of the the Hokage Monument, the largest mountain in Konoha with the face of all the Hokage, Naruto always came here when he wanted to be alone.

"How did you know this place and how did you do that? " he asked as the white haired man chuckled as he gathered a small tornado of wind above his palm.

"This place is not a secret for everybody, but this is the only place that nobody can hear us and this is one of my tricks" he explained.

"You're a ninja!"

"No...something more better. You see, Naruto, I came from a place far away, outside of the Elemental Nations. I travel town to town to see something exciting and I found you" Naruto was surprised by the sentence of the man which he knew his name.

"How did you know my name?"

"I'm listening to everything, thanks to the wind and the fact every woman likes to gossip around, especially the civilians. I heard everything they said about you and I don't see any monstrous things about you except your whisker marks. You look more like a fox" Naruto was relieved that man wasn't a fellow villager.

"So, who are you?"

" I'm Boreas the Sky Calamity, master of air and wind and more powerful than your Hokage'' he said with pride as Naruto's eyes widened.

''You're stronger than Gramps, no way!'' Boreas simply smirked at the child's ignorance which was funny to see.

''More than you think, Naruto. I know more than that the supposed Professor. I can teach you what nobody knows or sees. A power that will make you stronger and able to control your life and show to the people you're not Naruto Uzumaki the Dead-last. You will be able to become anything you want'' Naruto registered everything that Boreas said. Even after meeting him, Naruto felt that he could trust this man and deep down, he hated the way that the villages treated him, even his teacher looked with disdain and especially ignoring him. Naruto always asked to the old Hokage why people hated him or why every time he asked about his family. Hiruzen change the subject and said that he had to forgive those people, which he didn't understand since they're the one who made him sad.

Also, why he should refuse the offer since he had nobody to speak about it or care. One part of him wanted to ask the Hokage about that, but the other said that was his own decision and not let the other influence him.

''Alright, if I can finally change my life to show everyone they're wrong. You will teach me that strange jutsu that you used?'' Boreas looked at the blond with a surprised look as he chuckled until that become a loud laugh.

''Jutsu? That was not a jutsu. I'll teach you something better than anybody could dream of'' by moving his arm, a large twister of air appear for Naruto's surprise. Then the twister became a large cyclone that tore apart everything at his disposition. When the cyclone disappear, Naruto saw the result as he saw the tree snatch out.

''What kind of jutsu is that?''

''this is a very special jutsu, Naruto, this is this is **Kekkei Genkai** '' Boreas answered as he prepare himself for the young boy's question.

''A **Kekkei Genkai**? How, I thought that you need to born in a clan to learn those jutsu?'' the white haired man simply smiled and a blanket appeared from nowhere and the two sat on the blanket.

''I will explain very simply and you have to listen to everything I say. This is important and you can ask questions later. You see, It's possible for a shinobi to have more than one of these abilities, **Kekkei Genkai** abilities that work via the user's eye are called **Dōjutsu**. Other **kekkei genkai** include mixing one type of elemental chakra with another, creating a new one unique to the users, which is usually impossible for normal genkai and their related techniques cannot be taught to or copied by others. However, these techniques can be given to others. **Dōjutsu** , or other **Kekkei Genkai** isolated to a single organ, can be transplanted into the body of these organs requires much more chakra than someone born with the **Kekkei Genkai**. Chakra elements can also be passed down to people outside of a clan since most of them are gifted by Demons or other living beings. Almost all of the Sub elements and other kekkei genkai come from them expect for the **Dojutsu** which came from another source. That also means that two clans can have the same element, but possess different techniques, but you can recreate by yourself with enough control over your elements and sufficient chakra could create sub elements'' Boreas finished his explanation as he return his attention to blond stared at him with awe.

''How did you know that? it's like you're super old or something''

''Well, I'm practically older than five centuries'' Boreas simply said like that was pretty normal in the world.

''That's impossible! No humans can live that long and I know what I said. The Hokage is old and you barely look like a young adult'' the white haired man chuckle as his closed his eyes.

''The truth is...I'm a Demon'' Naruto's widened, shocking that the man who was kind to him was really Demon, but surprisingly didn't feel any treat from and stay to listen his explication.

''So you're a Demon like the Nine Tailed Fox?'' Boreas opened his eyes and frowned when he sees the village and then returned his attention to the blond.

''Never listen those pathetic excuses of humans beings. Those trash never saw what a true Demon is capable of and we are better than this, we do that terrorize human civilizations. Sometimes, we have your own land, but because of the war of the Demon King's collateral damages, we go in the four sides of the world which means living among the humans, but we made the pact to never help them or save them. For almost thirty years, I lived in this village, but never became a ninja since I have no problem with money.''

''Whoa, that means you will teach me a **Kekkei Genkai**?'' he asked with hope in his blue orbs. The young blond hoped that it was awesome **Dojustu** like the **Sharingan** of the almost extinct Uchiha clan or the Shadow technique of Shikamaru's clan.

''Nope! I will teach a kekkei genkai that will put the First and Second Hokage in second place, I will teach you Sky Release. An advanced form of wind'' Naruto blinked his eyes as he stared at Boreas who waited for the blond reaction until he exploded.

''What! That's it? You will teach me Wind jutsu. I don't see the difference between Wind and Sky...it's not the same thing?'' Naruto asked, confused as Boreas sighed as he rubbed his face.

''This is pretty simply, even for a dunce like you. Wind Release will only allows you to make your chakra as sharp and thin as possible and channel your chakra in your tools, but with **Sky Release** you will be able to create, generate and control air, current of wind, which can be employed to assault foes with great effect. You can also use oxygen present in the air to heal yourself and other injuries with ease. You're also immune to Wind Jutsu and you also create air blasts, air vortexes' you know the deal' he finished his explanation as Naruto stared at him with awe.

"This is so awesome! I can't wait to tell to Gramps about you" Boreas's expression changed when he heard the word Gramps in Naruto's sentence.

''You cant reveal this to anyone in this village especially that old manipulator. This man is a former shell of himself and a liar who only used you for the sake of the village.''

''What you do mean, the Hokage? Gramps was nothing but kind with me, he gave me an apartment and some money and that he even said I was like a grandson to him'' Naruto didn't believe that the Third Hokage had bad intentions on him.

''Because you're his weapon. Did you never ask why the Hokage was now nice to you and not another orphan...because, Naruto, you're the weapon of the village. I know the reason why everyone here hates you'' he said with a serious tone.

''You do?''

''Well yeah, I was here when that happened and you will never talk about it with anyone. You see, nine years ago the village was attacked by the Nine Tailed Fox and the Fourth Hokage couldn't kill the huge mass of chakra. So he decided to seal it in a baby to keep the beast and save the village. The Fourth's last words was that you will be treated like a hero, thinking that the villagers will respect his last wish, but he forgot that the human mind had to the put the blame to somebody and the Third had the brilliant idea to reveal your identity to them. The other reason why he is nice to you is that you're not the only vessel in the world. The vessel as seen as monsters and weapons by the others and their loyalty to the village is pretty low and they mostly quit the village to become free. Which is why he's so nice with you. I know that's pretty harsh, but this is the truth" Boreas finished his explanation as bangs covered Naruto's eyes and tears fell from his cheeks.

"Nothing was true huh? I'm just an orphan who is destined to become a weapon for serving people who hate my existence because I was born the day of the Nine Tails attacked. I thought that the Hokage was different, but I was wrong. I don't need the acceptance of the villagers to become someone. I will become stronger and never let anyone stand in my way or control my life because they don't have the right to do whatever they want and nobody will, I will start anew. I will be free like the wind" Naruto said with determination as his eyes turned bloody red with slits similar like a cat and his whiskers darkened.

'I made a good decision with this kid. It's a shame that village will not bring him to his full potential, but I got time. Hell, maybe he will surpass my expectations ' the white haired Demon thought as he stared at the village with a smirk.

'Look like things will become interesting' he looked at the sky with a smirk on his face.

* * *

Next Day, Boreas's house

"This is your home now...I know this is quite messy, but who cares!" the house was pretty simple. Big enough for four people, the basic items, four rooms and two bathrooms. A kitchen and in plain colors.

"When will I start to learn **Sky Release**?" Naruto asked impatiently as he was so excited to start. Boreas simply smirked and ruffled his spiky blond hair and replied.

"Calm down, my little fish cake, but I need to know what jutsu you learnt in the Academy" Naruto thought for a couple of seconds and answer.

" **Transformation** and **Clone Jutsu** but every time I tried to use them, my clones never completely formed and immediately died after five seconds'' he said embarrassment.

''Because you have too much chakra which is why you can make single clone. They never teach **Shadow Clone Jutsu** in your class? Naruto blinked in confusion as he took a scroll from his pocket and threw at Naruto who caught and opened the scroll.

''What is this that and how did you found that? You said That I will learn your **Kekkei Genkai** '' he said disappointingly.

''I found the jutsu in the Hokage's secret room and I was bored at the time. This jutsu is special, that will allow you to create solid clones and the exciting part is that every experience that the clone had returns to the user, which means if you train with your clones. In a few hours, you can attain a level that will normally bring weeks or months and years in a very short time except for the physical part. If you master this jutsu, you will able to surpass the other students and will learn my **Kekkei Genkai** ''

''When do we start?'' he could take it as the whiskered blond wanted to start his training.

Alright, Alright, but one last thing'' his tone is become serious as Naruto felt tense suddenly as he saw the serious expression of the white haired Demon.

''No more joking and slacking off, I will not train a clown to ruin my reputation against the other Demons. Even your the class is pretty boring and the teachers are even worse, you will work and study to the point you will become number one in your class'' he said as he clenched his fist with determination.

''I couldn't just use a clone for the boring things for school and have more time to train'' Naruto suggested. The lessons in the Academy were pretty boring as he listened to the teacher, but never bothered to remember since who cared about the First Hokage's feats in the past.

''...Fine, but prepare yourself, the element that I will teach is the big deal and you have to train really hard to completely master it to win against me.''

* * *

Two Weeks later

Naruto put his hand of his hair and looked at his clock seeing it was six o-clock, mean the Academy started in two hours which left the time to eat his breakfast and for the first time, not coming late to the class. He walked to the stairs as he go to the kitchen and his new teacher serving egg and bacon on his plate.

''Feeling well, little fishcake?'' Boreas said with a teasing grin. Naruto learned that his name was an ingredient in ramen and that the Sky Demon never let it go. Ignoring the pun, Naruto ate his eggs as that was a change since every morning, he ate ramen for breakfast since he didn't how to cook.

''Well, yesterday, I got a headache because I used too many clones, but that paid off'' he answered smiling as he stared at his new tattoo on his right wrist, showing the sign for using **Sky Release**. During the three days, Naruto mastered the **Shadow Clone Jutsu** in a couple of hours and relearned everything that he missed because of his pranks and his own negligence. Surprisingly, he quickly mastered the basics of Sky Release more than he expected, Boreas came to the conclusion that Naruto's chakra is related to the wind, which Boreas took the time to check Naruto's affinity for the time that he will learn other jutsus. Naruto found that he had three elements, Wind, Water and Lightning. Boreas was slightly shocked to learn that his apprentice had three element since most ninja only had one or two but for know, he would put his chakra control and **Taijutsu**.

"You're sure that I could just send a clone instead of me? I have better things to do than just listen about how much the Hokage are awesome." Naruto didn't find the position of Hokage interesting anymore and prove anything to the villagers.

"That's true, but you still need to go and you can just create clones here to master your first spell" Boreas finished his plate and start to watch the TV. "Don't forget to not use your breath attack, only if this necessary. Don't tell the hairless ape asking you how you learned that"

"I'm not stupid, you know!"

"I hope so, have a nice day, fishcake, and don't forget your lunch!" Boreas yelled as his eyes didn't leave the screen as Naruto closed the door making sure that his clones were training and with a smile on his tan face, he walked happily for the first time of his life. Happy that he found someone who cared for him with new clothes, a gift from Boreas. He wore a black shirt with an orange collar and sleeves. A red swirl on his back. A pair of black pants with black sandals. The villagers saw the little blond walking toward the academy with a glare, but to their surprise, Naruto seemed to not care as he ignored them with a neutral face. He decided that glaring back will acknowledge their existence as that was a waste of time for him now.

Then, he entered his class which had many students. Since he started the Academy, he remarked that most of the students were coming from clans and a couple of civilians which he particular didn't give a damn. He searched for a place to sit as he saw a little girl sitting alone and he knew who the girl was. Hinata Hyuga, the heiress of the Hyuga clan and the girl that he tried to help against the bullies who tore up his red scarf. Hinata is a young girl with dark blue hair hime-cut style just above her forehead with chin-length strands framing her face. Fair skin and gentle facial features and white eyes and a shy expression. Naruto remembered that she was the only one who didn't mock him and laugh at him every time he failed at something. Naruto saw that like a chance to finally have a friend, ignoring the stares of his new look. He sat on Hinata's side which when she turned, her face became completely red.

''Hi, can I sit here?'' he said with smile as the eyed girl replied with timidity in her voice.

''S-Sure, N-Naruto-k-kun, Y-you can s-sit with m-me'' she said with little kind smile.

''You're really nice, usually people don't want to sit with the dead-last.''

''I-I' don't t-think that you're a d-dead-last, N-Naruto-kun, but isn't t-this the first t-time that you c-came t-his early?'' Hinata asked, she was happy that her crush was in time and sat next to her, the most shy girl in the class, but she didn't complain much. It's better than stares from a long distance.

''Well, if I want to people take me seriously, I've got to take the class seriously even if they're boring, but if that's what it takes to become a ninja' he said with a smile. Hinata nodded her head, happy that her crush was taking his training seriously as she remarked the new look of the whiskered blond with the strange tattoo on his right wrist odd.

''N-Naruto-k-kun, how you get t-that tattoo on your w-wrist?'' Naruto's blue orbs widened as he forgot about this tattoo, shrugged his shoulder and said.

"I always thought that maybe if I will got myself a tattoo and I quite liked!" he lied. Before meeting Boreas, he will simply shouted how he learned an amazing jutsu that allows him to become Hokage, but since he didn't unwanted attention, he decided to keep that for him.

"I q-quite like y-your tattoo and your new look, N-Naruto-k-kun" she said, blushing. Naruto blinked his eyes and with a smile, he spoke to the white eyed girl.

"I regret not talking to you sooner, Hinata, you're one of the nicest people that I have ever met, you don't treat me like the others and I think that you're pretty awesome" he explained with a foxy grin as she completely blushed and tapped her fingers.

'Naruto-kun thinks that I'm awesome! Naruto-kun thinks that I'm awesome!' she thought furiously. Naruto and Hinata continued to talk with each other as other students entered and all of them were surprised to see Naruto's new look and the fact that he was on time.

''Hey did you see that''

''The Dead-last is actually on time.''

''Yeah, did you see his clothes and his tattoo on his wrist?''

''Looks like a fake to me.''

''Maybe he put a real one did you remark that he didn't yelled to any of us.''

''Troublesome, to think Naruto arrived before me. I thought the day would never come'' said as lazy voice as like the other students, he was surprise to see the blond join the class in time. But three are particularly intrigued, but the sudden change of the blond. The first was a young girl with black hair that pulled in a ponytail that barely reach the start of her back and she also had two bangs framing her face. She had black eyes and pale skin. She wearing a simple black shirt with a raised collard and the Uchiha crest on the back. a pair of white short and blue sandals. This is Sastuki Uchiha, the last loyal Uchiha in Konoha and sole survivor of the Uchiha massacre and the Rookie of the Year.

She stared at the blond with curiosity as she saw something different with him. It's not his look, but more about the aura his projected, maybe he started to take his training seriously. She practically didn't care, but she was hoping that she would get another opponent who could match her strength. At the left side of Naruto, two stared at him with two different expressions.

The first boy had spiky silver hair and dark gray eyes and pale skin. He wore a black shirt with a gray scarf around his neck with black pants and blue sandals. The boy had a serious expression on his face with a curious glance. The second boy had short spiky brown hair with light brown eyes and tan skin. wore a white short-sleeved shirt with a blue and black collar over chain-mail armour, along with a simple white vest, a pair of black pants, and a white belt. This is Shin Hatake of the Hatake clan and Sun Sarutobi of the Sarutobi clan, the best male student of the class and dead-last above Naruto and best friends. It seemed to see two people in different category, but unlike the members of their class, both of them don't give a damn about status.

"I must be dreaming, but did Naruto did come early?" Sun asked.

"Nope, this is real and the strangest part is that he finally notice Hinata-san" Shin as he glared at the blond boy.

"Don't tell me that the most popular guy in your class had a crush on the most shy girl in the class?" Shin raise a eyebrow as he saw the giant grin of his friend.

"I don't know what you're taking about. Hinata-san is just one of the rarest girl who is not a fan-girl or a colossal cold bitch that you like so much" he said with sneer as the brown haired boy blushed furiously.

"Don't talk about Sastuki-chan! She put a shell on herself because of the massacre by her older sister and I want to break that shell" Sun Sarutobi always had a crush on the Uchiha since they started the Academy, he tried to get her attention, but the black haired girl simply ignored him as if he didn't even exist and frowned as everyone tried to come close to her or talked to her. Almost every guy had a crush on her.

"I don't care if she's the one, but you should put attention in class than rather sleep in the class. Maybe you'll will impress her" he return his attention to the Hyuga who seem to enjoyed her talk with the blond.

"I don't need to listen in class, after all, I'm above Uzumaki and I need all my energy to training" Shin rolled his eyes as he frowned. 'I don't see what Hinata-san found interesting in Uzumaki, he's just an orphan with no talent or education instead of me who is part of the clan of Kakashi no Sharingan and his father the White Fang' he thought as he breaks the glance as the teachers enter in the class with someone else. The first teacher was a man in his late teenagers and early twenties. He has black hair that he keeps in a ponytail, dark eyes and a scar that runs across the bridge of his nose. He wears the standard Konoha shinobi outfit complete with forehead protector, sandals, and flak jacket. His sleeves are also rolled. The second one was another man with white shoulder-length hair with a slight hint of blue to it and green eyes. He wore the standard attire of the Konoha-nin before his defection, which included flak jacket and forehead protector that he wore like a bandanna. The last one was a nine years old girl with a shy expression of her face. She had long brown hair and light brown eyes. Her hair is straight on one side, but on the other side it is in a braid. In addition, she sports a clip with two circular designs. For her outfit she wore a pink kimono held closed by a pink sash with two pockets on the front. She also wore violet baggy pants and red mesh armour underneath her kimono and legs along with sandals that were orange in color.

"Hi everyone, we have a new student. This is Yakumo Kurama and I all of you to be nice to her. Do want to present yourself?" Yakumo shook her head as Iruka simply smiled as he returned his glance in the class to find a spot.

"Let's see, where you will go to sit with...Naruto...Naruto!" Iruka yelled, shocked that the dead-last of the class coming on time. Naruto's eyes narrowed as everyone in the class stared at him. Naruto almost wanted to use his new jutsus against them, but this was not a good time or place and his sensei will not be happy if he loses his cool. Everyone in the room except the little blond said something with his loud voice, but for Iruka and their surprise, Naruto didn't say a thing and seemed to be annoyed.

''N-Naruto? is that really you?'' Naruto rolled his eyes and said.

''No, I'm his double from another dimension Menma Uzumaki'' he said with a sarcastic tone as many of them thought that he was serious.

''Really?''

''Of course not, you stupid moron! I can't believe they considered me as the dead-last when half of them believe everything they hear by those close-minded morons of villagers'' he said the last part with a low voice, but Hinata, Shin and Sastuki did heard.

''W-Well go sit with Naruto, Yakumo'' Iruka was still shocked from what he saw as the brown haired girl walked toward the blond's direction and she sat next to him as the blond glanced at her with a curious gaze until he returned his attention to the white eyed girl. The new girl stared at the blond for a couple of minutes as she returned her attention to the class which was about to start. During the lesson Naruto started to get bored as he read a book about nature transformation. Don't get him wrong, he was still listening, but put more attention to his book, Boreas told him that Academy standards were lowered after the Third Ninja War as more civilians started to join the academy more and mostly talked about how awesome the late Hokages are, which Naruto didn't find interesting anymore since he didn't want the acceptance of the villagers. When he was about to return to his book, he saw that the new student was staring at him.

''Why are you looking me like that?'' the brunette nearly jumped out of her sit and Naruto glanced with a curious look as he raised one of his eyebrow as Hinata listened to the conversation.

''I-It's just the first time that I sat next to a boy on my age'' Yakumo said.

''Really, you never sat next to someone in your life?''

''I was born with a weak body and I almost missed the chance to enter in the Academy if my situation didn't get better. My parents are very protective with me and that lot of time to convince them'' she explained as Naruto didn't feel a bit sad. Sure he always wanted to know who is his parents were, he asked to the Hokage if he knew them or had information, but sadly for him, he found nothing and wondered if they love him or abandoned him because of the Fox or they died.

''Sounds nice to have parents who are worried about you. I hope you will enjoy, even the lessons are pretty boring'' he said with a smile. Before Yakumo could replied, Iruka spotted them.

''Really, you think class is boring?'' Iruka as everyone turned to Naruto who seem to be annoyed with the intervention of the teacher who put his hands on his lips and frowned at the blond.

''If you think that my class is boring, well tell me the subject of the lesson?'' he asked as he knew that the blond would replied with a smile and excuse and of course he will reprimand him for not listening, but to everyone surprise, he replied with a smirk on his face.

''Tobirama Senju, the Second Hokage, member of the Senju Clan, brother of the First Hokage Hashirama Senju and most most famous for his mastery of Water Release, and in fact his ability to create vast quantities of water without a water source. Isn't that right Iruka-sensei?'' he replied as everyone eyes nearly popped from their orbit for the the whiskered blond's answer.

''T-That's r-right Naruto...you g-gave the right answer...'' Iruka pinched his arm to see if he was dreaming or trapped in a Genjutsu, still shocked, he continued his lesson as the students still glanced at the whiskered blond who returned his attention to his book with a smirk on his face.

'If only I could take a picture of their faces' the blond thought as he ignored the glances on him and returned to his book for the rest of the lesson.

* * *

Lunch had started and Naruto tried to find a place to eat his bento before class started, but to his surprise, he saw the new student walk toward with ashy expression on her pale face. Naruto raise a eyebrow as he didn't understand why the girl walked towards his direction rather to meet the other girls.

''Hey Yakumo, what are you doing?''

''I-I wonder if I can eat my lunch with you'' she asked with hope in her voice.

''Are you sure, I thought you may hang out with the other girls in our class?'' he said as they searched the other girls and saw them try to talk with Sastuki who seem to be annoyed as he saw Sakura Haruno, a pink haired girl who he had a crush on, but the crush seemed to be disappear since he read a book about human relationships and saw that the girl practically abused him to boost her confidence. Sakura was never nice to him, she laughed at him with the others and verbally insulted him every time he talked or even hit him on the head which he was pretty sure that he got several fractures.

''I don't like to be with a lot of people, also they practically talk about how the Uchiha is so awesome and pretty and how much the Hatake guy is handsome, practically nothing interesting'' Yakumo said as Naruto laughed.

''That's right! I hope you want to sit with the Dead-last of the class because everyone here doesn't want to hang out with me'' he said with a frown. Nobody wanted to play with him or talk to him and they never let a occasion to laugh at him in which he failed at something or made a fool of himself.

''I don't mind really, You seem to be okay to me and more nicer than anybody in this class'' she said with a smile as Naruto was about to reply, Sakura and Ino came to her with big smile on their faces.

''Hey, you're the new girl, right. You don't want to eat with drop out, this loser over here, if you want to be with the cool kids. You should come with us!'' Sakura said as she completely ignored the blond who glared at her.

''Yeah, we usually sit next to Sastuki Uchiha, you should know her. Well, she doesn't talk with anyone, but we can always hope'' Ino said with a smile as the brown haired girl stared at them and then the blond. She was tempted by the offer since she had no friends because of her overprotective parents and the blond boy was nothing, but kind with her. Naruto waited for the Yakumo's answer as he wanted to know if the girl was like the others, excluding Hinata, or had a better judgement. Even if she decided to go with them, Naruto probably wouldn't care as he didn't know her enough to have an opinion.

''Sorry, but I prefer Naruto's company over yours'' she said with confidence that surprised the two girls and Naruto.

''What! Why you want to eat with Naruto-baka?''

''He's the Dead-last and not even handsome like Shin!''

''That too!''

''Because instead of you, I have personality and I don't want to waste my time with Emo-Queen to become her best friend forever'' Naruto said with a dark glare that surprised Sakura who was offended.

''Shut up, Naruto-baka!'' she tried to lend a punch on Naruto's head, but to her and Ino's surprise, Naruto blocked the punch by grabbing Sakura's wrist and put some pressure.

''I'm not your fucking punching bag, banshee, and you can't force people to whatever they want!'' he said with a dark tone in his voice. His sentence shocked the two fan-girls as they never heard the blond use full words in his sentences.

''Let me go, you baka!''

''Or what? you pierce everyone's tympanic membrane with your scream or beat me to death? Guess what! Find another stress relief!'' he accidentally broke the girl wrist as he didn't know where his anger came from, but released Sakura's wrist and took Yakumo's hand as he ignored the looks at him. When he was far away from their return his glance to the brunette.

''Sorry for you seeing like that...I just hate when they make fun of me for their pleasure...I hope you still want to eat with me?'' he asked with hope. Fortunately for him, Yakumo simply smiled as they finally found a spot to eat, but before they take a bite, the blond looked behind his back and shouted.

''You can also join us too, Hinata! Your presence doesn't bother me at all!'' Naruto said with a smile as the white eyed young girl walk from her hiding spot and tapped fingers with a red blush on her pale cheeks.

''Y-You d-don't mind, N-Naruto-k-kun?'' she asked with hope with in voice.

''Not at all and I'm sure that Yakumo-chan wants you to eat with us!'' he said with a foxy grin as he didn't remark that he added a suffix on the brunette's name. Yakumo blushed as she let a small smile on her pale face and replied.

''Sure, I-I don't mind at all. I hope all of us can be friends'' Then, the three academy students ate their lunch as they ignored the curious glances of the other students, especially Sastuki stares at the blond with a curious look after seeing him breaking the wrist of Sakura with ease.

* * *

After the lunch, they all were behind the Academy to their weapons training, Iruka watched the students by alphabetical order and to everyone surprise, excluding Yakumo. When he was the turn of the whiskered blond, everyone thought that he will fail like every time, but Naruto's excitement and surprise. Naruto touched 8 out of 10 with kunai and shuriken. Thanks with the **Shadow Clone Jutsu** , Naruto created one hundred clones to train with ninja tools since he was pretty slacked out during the lessons. Everyone glanced as if he grew a second head and blinked their eyes if that was real. Hinata was happy that her secret crush started to become good, unlike the other students, she never laughed at him at making him miserable since she practically didn't hang out with her classmates. Yakumo stared at the blond with awe as she heard the things that others said behind the blond's back which are not very nice, especially from the pink haired girl who seem to have a passion to hit him on his skull.

Shin stared at the blond with a curious look, he didn't understand how the blond became this good in two weeks. The blond always failed to touch the target, he always get one, two right, but after seeing that, he wondered if the blond Uzumaki hid his skill for a reason or something like that.

''Yo, Shin, when did Uzumaki become this good? Last week, he was not that good and he touched eight times the target in the same spot'' Sun said annoyed that the blond beat his record.

''I don't really know, but I think you will become the new dead-last of your class. Your chance with Uchiha is ruined'' the silver haired boy said with a teasing smirk as Sun pouted.

''Just because he started to give the right answers or know how to throw perfectly doesn't mean that I will take his place for being the dead-last. When everyone will spar, Uzumaki will lose like every time, and plus he can't even make a clone'' Sun said with a smirk, knowing that he could beat the blond with a basic technique.

''Alright!'' Iruka began. '' It's time to the sparing match. I going to lay down few rules. First, no killing blows and taijutsu only. That's also mean no weapons allowed. A knock out to win the match'' Iruka finished explaining the rules as Sastuki's voice ran out.

''I want to fight Naruto Uzumaki!'' the students were surprised by the request of the raven haired young girl. Naruto was surprised by the black haired girl's request, but didn't show it as he wondered why the top student in the class wanted to fight him. Hinata stared at the blond with worry since she knew that Naruto was easily beat up in sparring matches by practically everyone, but she saw that Naruto didn't show any emotion of excitement.

'I can't use my **Sky Release** , but thanks to sensei for teaching his taijutsu style'' during the two weeks, Boreas did teach the young blond for perfect use of his Kekkei Genkai and since Naruto was a kinetic learner, he mastered the basics and his teacher was not a pushover. Naruto walked to the ring as Sastuki follow him, they made their way to the opposite sides of the ring. Naruto could hear the cheers for the raven haired girl from the girls and fan-boys.

''Beat him, Sastuki-chan!''

''He's just a loser!''

''Show him who is the boss! Sastuki-chan!''

''Go N-Naruto-kun!'' Hinata said with a low voice.

Sastuki didn't acknowledge the cheers of her names, all she wanted was to understand how the dead-last of the class became suddenly good and the strange tattoo on his wrist. Maybe she could learn his secret to become strong enough to kill her older sister. Naruto felt his anger rising, every lesson they all started to make him feel bad, but also cheering his opponent because he was Naruto fucking Uzumaki. His blue orbs darkened a little bit as the only thing he want was to slice the raven girl and everyone who was cheering for her with his blade of wind.

''Ready? Fight!''

The raven haired girl charged against with a incredible speed as she was about to strike first, but to everyone's surprise, Naruto blocked the blow with his right palm. Taking the opportunity, he landed two fast strong blows on Sastuki's ribs and smacked her chin with his other elbow, sending her flying across the ring. Nobody couldn't believe what they seeing. The Dead-last strikes Sastuki three times in a couple of seconds and the blond was still calm and didn't shout loudly like always.

Sastuki raised up in pain as she glared at the blond boy. She knew that Uzumaki changed, but not at this rate and he was calm which was pretty unusual for her. "You will play for that Dobe"

"Try me, Teme" Naruto sneered as she charged at him once again, but this time, she sent a barrage fist and kicks that many had a difficulty with, but the blond dodged easily as he sent a roundhouse kick to her stomach and jumped in the air with a surprising agility, the ravenette who seem to recover didn't see the blond smashing against the ground and put pressure on her stomach with his left leg. Sastuki couldn't believe what she was seeing, the Dead-last defeated her, her the last member of the Uchiha like nothing. She sent a deadly glare to the blond with all her hatred which froze practically anyone, but to her surprising, when she stared at the blond's orbs, the only thing she saw is saw coldness in his orbs, two cold blue orbs without any emotion as Iruka recovered from the scene that they witnessed and declared Naruto the winner, he separated the two as Naruto ignored the glances around him and walked toward Hinata and Yakumo's place.

'I-I lost against him...but his eyes...are colder than mine?' thought the black haired girl as she retook her cool, but was still shocked for what happened as Iruka called the next people to fight.

''C-Congratulations t-to your m-match, N-Naruto-k-kun'' the white eyed girl said shyly as Yakumo nodded her head.

''You're really amazing, Naruto-kun'' she said happily as Naruto had a smile on his face.

''Thanks, guys'' his face returned to a blank expression. He show to everybody that he's not the same loud mouth brat and worst student in the Academy. He will also show to the villagers the biggest mistake they made becoming something they did not expect...someone else with his **Kekkei Genkai** , he will take the world by a storm.

* * *

 **I've nothing to say really, I wanted to do a Naruto's story and I was inspired by reading a lot of them and I hope you will like it. I decide to give a elemental Kekkei Genkai rather to give him a Dojutsu like the Rinnegan or the Sharingan which are both practically used a bit to much. Sky Release is practically a advance level of Wind combine with Yang Release, he can practically anything with air Like Wendy Marvell in Fairy Tail expect eating air himself but he will not become God-like in three chapter, he will get his ass kick sometimes and train his new abilities. He will have a Harem and the only confirmed members are Hinata and Fem-Sasuke, so please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I do not own Naruto and any other anime or manga that appears, Masashi Kishimoto does and the others except my OC. Holy shit 24 reviews, 95 favorites and 135 followers with one chapter, thanks all of you!

"Naruto" Regular Speech

'Naruto' Regular Thoughts

 **"Naruto" Dragon/Demon/Monster Speech**

 **'Naruto' Dragon/Demon/Monster thoughts**

* * *

Chapter 2:

Graduation Day!

Konoha, Three years later, Naruto and Boreas's house

Today is the day, the day that the students of the Academy will become proud ninja of Konoha after five years. Many families expect their children to pass their exam, especially the clans, for their success is reflected by the new generation. Hiruzen Sarutobi looked over his precious village with a kind smile on his face as he saw people starting their journey when the dawn started to disappear. The Third Hokage was a man with lighter skin, grey hair. His face is gaunt, with wrinkles and liver spots of old age. He wears the standard uniform of the Hokage, the customary hat and haori with a red, full-length kimono that is tied using a white sash. These last two years, Hiruzen remarked that the village had become more calm, the good kind of calm. Normally, he could hear the Chunins and Jonins chasing the most hyperactive, knuckleheaded person in all Konoha; Naruto Uzumaki, but strangely the blond seemed too quiet as he didn't see him for a very long time which worried the old Hokage. Hiruzen thought first that Naruto was missing but after he read a report that the young vessel did come in the Academy caused the old man to think what was happening with the young blond. The Uzumaki started to do well in classes in joy as he loses his statue of Dead-last to become in the top three with Sastuki Uchiha and Shin Hatake but something didn't feel right. The blond became friends with the heiress of the Hyuga Clan and Kurama Clan but strangely the blond stopped attracting attention as he stopped coming to his office to visit and ignoring the villagers. He could use his crystal ball but for some reason he couldn't see the blond. He quickly chased the negative thoughts as today, the young Academy students will become ninja. Ninja fighting for the Will of Fire like his predecessor and hope that the young Uzumaki will pass as well.

"Fish-cake! Breakfast is ready!" Boreas yelled as the blond arrived. Tired and sleepy, Naruto saw his teacher making breakfast. Then, the blond took his seat and started eating. Naruto quite change over the last years. He was tall like the others boys his age, his hair had tamed and became more messy than spiky. He wore a plain white T-shirt with black bands, annd a black jacket with orange trimming along the edges, said jacket had long sleeves and an open collar, falling slightly short of waist length. There was a red swirl on his back, black pants with a kunai holder on his right side. The blond also had some muscles and almost lost his baby fat.

''Don't need to yell that much. I already have Haruno in my class with the other waste of sperm" The blond said grumble as he took a bite of his breakfast. Boreas put his own plate and started to eat.

"I thought that you would happier since you're going to graduate?" The white haired Demon said with a smirk as Naruto was still eating.

"I'm happy but last night, I used my clones a bit too much. Learning **Fuinjutsu** is taking more than I thought" Naruto said. During his training with the Sky Calamity, the little blond asked if he can could learn more things for him but unfortunately, Boreas can only help him with his Ninjutsu, Taijutsu and his **Sky Release** and **Wind Release**. Then, the blond tried to find another ninja art since his teacher told that only focusing on one is not a good advantage. He tried to learn **Genjutsu** , but he didn't have any talent for that. His other option was between **Kenjutsu** or **Fuinjutsu** , he chose the second option as many people tend to choose Kenjutsu since it was easier to learn instead of the seals. Also, Naruto thinks that seals are underrated and to be different. But to his, his foster father and friends' surprise, he did have a talent for **Fuinjutsu**.

"Told you to not overuse, I know that can save a lot of time but you need to relax. You already high genin and low chunin material. Take your time to hang out with your friends."

"Maybe you right. I should take my time to learn sealing and hang with Hinata-chan and Yakumo-chan" Naruto said with a big smile. He never expected to become friends with the two heiress, Hinata was less shy and more confident that before, but still had that shyness that Naruto found cute. With Yakumo, she's more open and the two girls are really good friends. She also started to train by herself until her grandmother started training her. Yakumo's condition start to become when Naruto used his healing on her with the opportunity to use another ninja art, but the heiress of the Kurama Clan decide to focus on her Genjutsu. The other in the Academy still tried to hang out with her for two reasons. The first one is because she's one of the last member of her clan with her parents and to be closer with Naruto. Since he started to better in classes and his grades completely shatter his image of Dead-Last. The young Uzumaki was in the top three for the Rookie of the Year with Shin Hatake and Sastuki Uchiha. The place didn't bother Naruto much but unfortunately, this position was important for the other. Since her defeat against the Uzumaki, the raven haired girl made a goal to defeat him, which she was not able to do and, for Naruto's displeasure, she also slacked him behind his back.

With Shin Hatake, his relation with him was different than with Sastuki. The silver haired boy thought first that the match was nothing but luck but to his disappointment and Sun's. The young Uzumaki beat him to his fan-girls' surprise. They even tried to find theories how the blond can beat Shin. Since this day, the silver haired boy never underestimated the blonde, considering the blond was his main objective to surpass. The boy seemed friendly with him but Naruto knew that Hatake was also jealous of his relation with Hinata.

''Don't forget to not become overconfident. This is the great weakness of almost all ninjas. I think you should go if you don't want to be late'' Naruto nodded his head as he finished his last bite and put on his black sandals.

''You forgot your bento fish-cake!'' Before Naruto could leaves the house, he turned toward the white haired Demon and said with a big smile. ''I know but I want to eat Ichiraku Ramen with Hinata-chan and Yakumo-chan!'' he waved his head and disappear in a blur.

''Poor fish-cake, he couldn't see that both of his friends have a crush on him,'' Boreas said with a smile as he take a orange book on his pocket. ''Now, I cloud finally finish this chapter in peace!'' He giggles perversely as he was impressed by a book so perverted was made by a human.

* * *

''You should stop Hinata'-chan,'' said a feminine voice as Hinata stopped her training.

She turned to see a older woman with a kind smile on her face. ''G-Grandmother? Why you're here?''

The older woman chuckles as she stares at her favourite grandchild. Himawari Hyuuga was the grandmother of Hinata and her little sister Hinabi and cousin Neji. She was a beautiful woman, looked between her late thirties and early forties, to everyone's confusion since she was in her late sixties. She has long dark purple hair styled with side-swept bangs, and a double braided headband with the rest twisted and pinned up. She had white eyes like other members of the Hyuga Clan and had a rather voluptuous figure and a large bust. She was seen usually wearing a long-sleeved kimono.

''Do I have to give a reason to my one of my grandchildren? Today is the day that my little Hinata will finally graduate so there's no way that I could miss that...unlike someone.'' She said darkly as he thought about the elder son. The moment she saw Hinata for the first time, she knew that Hinata be different, her kindness and gentleness was seen as a weakness by the other Hyuuga and her own son. Things didn't get better since the dead of Hizashi, his son Neji put the blame on the poor girls and because of the elders's exigency and pressure lower her self-esteem was so bad that her younger sister Hanabi was chosen to be the heiress and often spent her time alone, crying. But everything changed when Hinata started to befriend the young Naruto Uzumaki, unlike most people of Konoha, the member of the Hyuuga Clan knew that the boy was only the jailer and not the fox himself, but since the boy was not a part of the clan, they didn't bother.

During the first weeks, the young Hyuuga started to train by herself after seeing the amazing progress made by the young Uzumaki which attracted the attention of Himawari. Unlike the other elders of the clan, the older woman didn't believe in the rules of the Clan with the Main House and the Branch House. She was even considered like a outcast by them, even her husband and son. She couldn't even see Hanabi because her mother came from a another village. Then, she decided to train her eldest granddaughter as nobody would pat attention to her as Hinata stopped talked to her father since she lost her position. For her joy, Hinata seemed to follow her style of **Gentle Fist** as Naruto's positive energy and encouragement helped greatly. Hinata had found her self-esteem and became more confident but still shy with the Uzumaki and her grandmother cannot wait to meet him.

Naruto and Hinata usually go to the Academy together every morning since the blond live close to Hyuga's district.

''Talking about your friend, when you will finally meet him, and if I remember what I saw in your secret journal, I wonder if I can touch his whiskers to see if he would purr like a cat,'' Hinata's face turned completely red as her grandmother laughed. Teasing the young Hyuuga was so easy.

''G-Grandmother! You promise to stop,'' the Hyuuga pouted as she felt the immense chakra of her crush coming their direction.

''Your friend must be here. You should change your clothes Hinata-chan'' the young kunoichi nodded her head as she walked toward the Clan's door to see the young Uzumaki staring at one of the guards in a staring competition.

''You must be Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata's friend?'' The blond broke his competition as he glanced toward the older woman who had a kind smile on her pale face. Naruto's eyes widened as he saw some similarity with the woman and Hinata.

''Are you Hinata-chan's mother, or aunt?'' Himawari was surprise by his response as she chuckles before she laughed.

''No, I'm her grandmother, Himawari Hyuga but thanks for you compliment. Are you waiting for Hinata?'' he blond nodded his head with a smile.

''Yup, we walk together to the Academy and today is a special day. We will finally become ninja! The class is pretty boring since they lowered the exigency because of the time of peace. I'm sure that we are going to own it!'' He said with a smile.

''You're quite right, the exigency did lower because of the time of peace but it is nice to see young children like you and Hinata taking your training seriously." 'It's a shame my son will never see his little flower because of the clan but thankfully I spotted her first and the positive energy of the young Uzumaki...she's quite luckily' She thought as she continued her conversation with the young blond.

* * *

''Where is my jacket...found it!'' Hinata said as she found her cream jacket, putting it on and looking at herself in a mirror. Over the last three years, she changed quite a bit. Her hair was still the same but she wore a cream-coloured, hooded-jacket with a fire symbol on the upper right and left sleeves and fur around the cuffs and hem, with navy blue pants. She developed a feminine figure with hip and curves that made every girl in her class jealous and for her displeasure, a C-cup bust that she hid with her hooded-jacket. Then, she walked toward the exit only to see her father in her way. She was deeply saddened when she heard from her own father that she was a lost cause after she let Hinabi win because she didn't want to hurt her. Her father didn't ever try to talk since her lose, as her grandmother's, was pretty damn pissed. But with her grandmother's positive words and Naruto's influence, she learned that you can't please anybody and accept to loving herself for what she is.

The older Hyuuga expected that her elder daughter would give him a, 'see you later father' or something like that but for his surprise, Hinata completely ignored him and even her sister, who was about to speak with her. Hiashi knew that he didn't speak with Hinata in years but to ignore her little sister was odd. Curious, he followed the dark blue haired young girl until he saw his mother talking to the young Uzumaki. Judging by the smile of their faced, they seemed to be having a good time as they broke their conversation.

''Hi N-Naruto-kun,'' Hinata said with a smile as Naruto replied with a big smile.

''Hey Hinata-chan! Your grandma said that you're a huge lover of cinnamon rolls, is that true?'' Shocked by what she heard, she turned to the only adult in her clan that she respected.

"G-Grandmother! You promised to not tell," The young Hyuuga pouted cutely as Naruto simply smiled.

"Well it is nice to find that one of your friends had a food addiction like you," Hinata took the arm of the blond as she turned for last time.

"S-Sorry Grandmother but we have to go. I will come home l-late" Hinata said as she left with a confusing blond. Himawari laughed at this moment only to turn and saw her son which dropped her smile.

"Hiashi, what do you want," She asked with a cold tone in her voice that made the Clan leader flinch.

"I want to know why my daughter was impatient to leave?" This sentence caused the older woman to snort as she sent a cold look to her son.

"You still considered her like your daughter? You're damn wrong, I took her the moment they felt that she didn't have what it takes to become the next leader of the clan because she didn't want to hurt her little sister Hinabi. Sure, follow your father's way, but to me, you're a deception for a son, a brother and a father" Himawari returned to the clan's house as Hiashi registered the cold words of his mother. Ignoring the fact that Hinabi heard everything.

* * *

Konoha, Academy

"Why are we leaving early, your grandma is very cool," Naruto and Hinata walked in their class and many girls looked at the blond with a blush in their face for Hinata's annoyance. Since the blond become one of the three strongest, he had his own fan-girls and to his friends' displeasure, Ami as president. He couldn't care less but he preferred her than Ino or Sakura. Ino was the gossip girl and he had too many bad memories of the pink haired girl. Some students even tried to befriend him but he didn't forget that almost every student laughed at him. Then, Naruto and Hinata saw their friend Yakumo who waved her hand at them.

''Hi Naruto-kun! Hi Hinata-san!''Yakumo said with a smile. The brown haired girl didn't really change expect the fact that her skin had taken more color and, like Hinata, she started to developed a feminine figure with a modest bust. Having friends had a positive effect on her.

''Hi Yakumo-chan/san'' Naruto and Hinata said with a smile as they take their sit to Yakumo's each sides.

''Today is the day huh? We will finally able to become ninja. I cannot wait to be far away from those fan-girls'' She said with an annoyed look. Hinata nodded her head in agreement as Naruto didn't really care and simply listened.

''I quite agree with you'' said a female voice as they all turn to see Sastuki Uchiha on Naruto's side with cold expression on her pale face.

'Not now...' Naruto thought as the black haired Uchiha put her attention on him. Since Naruto beat Sastuki in the sparring match, the last loyal Uchiha was determinate to beat the young Uzumaki in everything, she always asked to fight Naruto which resulted in the victory of the blonde. Naruto didn't care about their competition but the raven haired young girl took the matter really serious. She even stalked the young blond in secret to know how he get his strength. But this is not the only thing that changed. Like his friends, the young Uchiha started to developed a curvaceous figure with growing B-cup breasts. She let her raven hair loose, which reached her middle back with two bangs framing her quite beautiful face. She wore a gray-collared short sleeved shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back with a zipper, white arm warmers, white shorts and blue sandals.

''S-Since when do you talk Uchiha?'' Hinata asked as she glanced at the raven haired girl with an emotionless expression. She didn't like the girl and the feeling was mutual.

''I can talk like anyone who has a brain, but I only talk to him, because unlike the others, they are a waste of time. You're good of Hyuuga who lost her status at heiress. Maybe hanging with the Dobe did something after all,'' Sastuki said with smirk as Hinata's white orbs narrowed before she could reply, Naruto beat her.

''At least, she doesn't have a crown and throne to feed her ego Teme. By the way, your crown still fits you right? You head has seemed to expand twice that last year'' He said smirking back as Hinata and Yakumo's giggled and Sastuki glared the blonde boy.

''At least I've the money to afford it, not like an orphan like you. Must be hard for a no-class like you to not have parents,'' Everyone around listened their conversation and they knew the raven beauty tried to get under Naruto's skin ever since her loss against him. She expected to see the blond offended and insulted since he was an orphan who didn't know about his parents but to her annoyance.

Naruto snorted as he replied. "Thank god that I never met them. After I see the way they raised you, I may become a mess," Naruto knew that he had gone too far but he didn't really care if he hurt Sastuki. She may have the look and the skills, but she clearly was not a good person in Naruto's opinion. Furious, the raven haired girl stood up and walked towards Naruto only to be blocked by a taller boy.

"I think you should wait until after we graduate. Don't you think Uzumaki?" Sastuki had a better look to see that was Shin Hatake who stopped her.

"Hatake!" Like the members of the group, the silver haired boy changed as well. His hair had become even more spiky and bangs covering his forehead. He was a bit taller than Naruto with sign of muscles. He wore an outfit consisting of a gray lined mesh T-shirt under a short sleeved black jacket with white edges, adorned on both the sleeves and the back with a circle with a line through black pants, shinobi sandals and gloves with his index and thumb fingers exposed and a gray scarf around his neck.

''Get out of my may Hatake! I've business with the Dobe'' Sastuki said, voice was cold ice. Naruto wondered why the black haired girl wouldn't leave him alone or even ignore him like she'd do with other boys in the class and Sun.

''This is not the right spot, all of us can't wait to get out of here and finally become ninja. If you fight Uzumaki right now, you will be suspended."

Sastuki glared the silver haired boy and she returned her attention on the blond, "Don't think you will get away with this Uzumaki, You and me are not over" she turned on her heels as she didn't see Sun who greeted her 'Why I can't just talk with him. That stupid blond can't see that I tried to befriend him. I need to change my tactic' She thought as as the brown haired young boy stared at the ground with anime tears.

"Why is Sastuki-chan is so cruel..." Shin and the girls laughed at his antics as the blond rolled his blue orbs. Like the other students in his class the brown haired Sarutobi quite change. He wears two red wrist bracers and an open loose-collared white jacket with no shirt underneath, displaying his muscular physique. He also wears blue cargo pants tied up with a white belt. He wears white bandages on his legs and has a chain hanging from the belt loop on the right side of his pants and blue sandals.

"This is how she is buddy" Shin tapped his friend back.

"More like a waste of time, you can do better than that Ape" Naruto said as he didn't understand why the brown haired boy loved the last loyal Uchiha. He found pretty but he found his friends prettier.

"You can't understand Uzumaki! Unlike me, you're the one who she talks the most and yet you don't see to care about the chances you had. I will do anything for making her talking with me" Sun said as he glared the blond boy. Since Naruto beat Sastuki and become one of the three best students, he declared Naruto as his rival on skills and love for Naruto's displeasure. Naruto didn't seem to care enough to care but he did enjoy some physical competition.

"You should calm yourself Sun-san, you're bad as Ino or Sakura" Hinata said quietly as the two girls are the biggest fan-girls. Which Sakura was for Shin and Ino for Naruto. For her and Yakumo's annoyance.

"She also hates nosy people, if you want her to notice you be more calm and maybe she will" Yakumo said as she didn't understand what almost every guys in her class found something in the cold Uchiha but didn't care enough to think about it.

"You right Yakumo-chan! If I show that I can be cool. She will notice me" He said with determination as Naruto snorted.

"Naruto be nice" Naruto pouted as she gently tapped his cheek.

'This guy is a hopeless romantic loser. Thank god that I lose my stupid crush on Sakura' he thought as the two best friends takes their place as they waiting the teachers but they hear a huge noise coming from the door.

"Take that Forehead!"

"You just get lucky Ino-Pig!"

'Oh no, she arrived' Hinata and Yakumo thought in same time as they see the pale blond girl looking for someone until she saw the blond haired boy with a nervous smile.

''Hi Naruto-kun!''

''H-Hi Ino...'' Naruto feel a huge wave of negative energy coming from Hinata and Yakumo that make his back shiver.

Ino's appearance also change, her long, pale blonde hair, which is always seen in a high-ponytail with bangs covering the right side of her face and her hair reached down to her waist. She wore a pair of small silver hoop-earrings, she wore a short purple vest like blouse with a raised collar, a purple apron skirt that is cut off on the sides and bandages on her stomach and legs. She also wore purple and white elbow warmers and blue sandals. Sakura wore a red qipao dress with white circular designs, with or without short sleeves, with a zipper, tight dark green bike shorts, standard ninja sandals. Her hair reached the bottom of the back.

That was a surprise for the blond to see that Ino, one of the noisiest and gossip girl had a crush on him. She even started to train with him, Hinata and Yakumo for their displeasure but surprisingly Ino was pretty skilled and because of Naruto's praise. She started to take her training seriously and hang out with the three although Sakura didn't forget what the blond did to her and she never tried to abuse him again but send dark look behind his back.

"Are you excited, this is the day that we finally become ninja!" Ino said with excitement on her crush as Sakura muttered.

"If he able to pass the Clone Test for the third time" Naruto did hear what the pink haired young girl said as he was tempted to replied but that will a lost of saliva.

"Sure Ino and I sure that you do better than the other girls in class, you did trained unlike somewhere" Naruto glance the pinkette as he didn't remarked the the dark look of Sastuki.

'How he can so nice with this weak bimbo when I basically better and more beautiful than her. Maybe he's nice to her to save his face.' She thought annoyed as Iruka and Mizuki arrive as everyone take their seats.

''As you know, today is the day of graduation exam, You've all been training so hard in the past few years and more. It is now your time to show us what you learned in order to become genin of Konoha'' Iruka said to the class with a serious face.

Everyone was silent, they all waiting for this day. Some students can't wait to finally become ninjas when others are more interested to finally get up but nobody talk, they all wait the next word of Iruka.

''Your test is divided into three parts. The first part is a written exam based on information that you learn over the years in the Academy. The second part is a test on weapons and your accuracy and skill with them. The final test is able to perform all three jutsus perfectly in order to pass the test and graduate'' The scarred brown haired chunin explained as Naruto was excited to the point that he can't barely stand.

'This time, this will be a piece of cake!'

'I hope Naruto-kun and Yakumo-san will succeed'

'This is so much stressful but thanks of Hinata-can and Naruto-kun's presence, I will pass in no time'

'Just get already, at this rate Izumi will have white treats'

They all thought as they start the writing test when Iruka's eyes moved on the blond who stares the questions with a smile on his face. He was quite glad that the blond decided to start well three years ago and become one of the three students on the class, he even help Hinata breaking her shell and helped the condition of the brunette. But he didn't forget that Naruto had a serious issue with the **Clone Jutsu** but the brown haired chunin was confident that this time was different.

'You can do this Naruto!'

* * *

''This is the time for the last part of your exam. Follow me out of the room and over the examination area when I call your name. After you finish, whether you pass or fail, you will be asked to leave the building. You can wait for friends outside if you must. First up: Shino Aburame'' One of the Academy instructors stated.

Naruto watched Shino, most of the quite students in class, walking toward the door without a word and follow the instructor.

Naruto hated waiting as he watched Hinata, Yakumo, Shin and Sun finishing as he was waiting with Sastuki and Ino for his disappointment. He could tolerate the pale blond girl but Sastuki was another history. Then he remembered the two tests that he did. For the writing part, was easy since he used his clones to study when he train. The second was his favourite, he imagined the people who are annoyed by or hate him. But this time, he was confident this time, he will pass.

"By the Dobe, did you know that the two best rookie are paired with the dead-last of the class. Is for balance the strength of the team. I know that I will be the number one but you should try to beat me. If you pass, you and me will be in the same team and you will fight for real" She said with a smirk as Naruto wondered why the black haired girl can't leave him alone.

"You forgot that Shin can be in your team with the dead-last. You will never see again; I don't know why you seem eager to have me in your team but hopely that become true" Naruto smirked back.

'To be closer with you, you stupid blond! Why boys are dumb at this age. He should be proud that I talk with him and worthy to befriend a Uchiha' Sastuki thought as she continued to stares the blond. It seemed strange that the Ice queen is interested in the village pariah, unlike Hinata who her crush was pretty obvious she crushed the Naruto since she was little. Naruto didn't seem to remember but she was, with her elder sister Izumi they played with the young blond before she kill all her clan. Naruto didn't remember that but she didn't forget and the only way she found is she will act like a cold person in public places and less bitchie with him. She was even sure that Naruto will help to avenge her clan and recreate it. They didn't talk until one of the instructor called: Sastuki Uchiha!" The raven haired girl smirked at Naruto before follow the instructor leaving him and Ino alone.

'I could this if a use my **Sky Release: Shadow Clone Jutsu** rather than the **Shadow Clone Jutsu**. Nobody will suspect how I learned the jutsu but they will report to the old Hokage if I use my **Kekkei Genkai** ' Naruto didn't reveal to his friends that he got a **Kekkei Genkai** like them. He saw how the civilians treat the ninjas with a Kekkei Genkai. In a another time, he will enjoyed the attention of the villages but this is different now. The Fourth and Third Hokage sealed his face thinking that people will accept him to keep out the Nine Tail Fox, but humans don't work like that specially leader who put the village above everything else.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" The blond quickly broke this thought as he saw one of the instructor called his name.

"Good luck Naruto-kun!" Ino said as Naruto smiled back and follow the instructor with a determination on his face.

Naruto followed the instructor as he led him into a small room in another hallway in the Academy. Inside, there was a large table where the teacher at the academy were all sitting at. Naruto recognized Iruka, Mizuki. In front of Iruka, were the Konoha forehead protectors. Naruto eyes them as he remarked they come in color variety.

''Naruto Uzumaki, please perform the three academy jutsu. First the **Substitution Jutsu** '' Naruto nodded and without even making signs he switched places with chair in the corner, he did the **Substitution Jutsu** again to return to his initial position.

''Good, now do the **Transformation Technique'** ' Naruto nodded his head as he do the sign and vanished in a cloud of smoke. Instead of him, was Iruka, identical of him. He released the transformation a moment later.

''Excellent, the last jutsu do the **Clone Jutsu** '' Naru hated this jutsu since he had large amount of chakra compared to a jonin and he saw the smirk on Mizuki. Then, a small tornado appeared behind his back and a copy of himself popped from existence. Iruka and Mizuki's jaws hit the floor as they see a perfectly the clone of Naruto.

''Good job Naruto. You're now an official genin!'' Naruto simply sent a smile to Iruka as he took a black Konoha forehead protector and as he leave the room, he didn't saw the glared of Mizuki.

'How the Demon did pass the test, the **Clone Jutsu** was suppose to be his worst jutsu? That's ruin everything. I have to change my plans that a little. If I play my cards rights. I'll get the scroll and the Demon brat will die in the same time' the chunin ignored his fellow instructor as he walked out of the room and given a minutes to change his plans.

Naruto walked down hallway before he saw Hinata and Yakumo waiting for him and the two girl saw his black forehead protector on his right.

''You passed N-Naruto-kun!'' Hinata said happily as she worried because of the last jutsu since that was the weakness of the blond but after seeing her crush made very happy.

''How you do it. Don't take personally but you completely suck with **Clone Jutsu** '' The brown haired young girl nodded as the three friends hugged each other as the brunette like those moments.

''You mean Yakumo-chan! I use a special jutsu to avoid any suspicious. Since this is over. Someone wan to eat at Ichiraku? It been age since I eat there'' Naruto said as he thought about ramen.

''Sure, my parents said I came home later before midnight and it been a while since I had ramen," Yakumo said.

''My Grandmother know that I will celebrate with you but after that I've to come home after that'' Hinata added as Naruto smiled brightly as take the arms of his two female friends who blushed at the contact.

''So let's go! Ramen here we go!''

* * *

''That hit the spot!'' The blond said after reaching his twelve bowls as the girls was full after their third ones. Ayame was happy so see the little blond who was like a little brother for her. During the three years, Naruto start to become less and less as he explained that he finally found someone who take care of him and had to completely change his food habit which limited ramen for two times every week.

''I'm full. I don't know how you can eat this quantity of noodles and yet you didn't take a pound Naruto-kun''

''We ninja, we burn the energy to move and made our jutsus but is more my foster father know about this stuff. He said my body quickly burn the calories'' He explained as he took another bowl.

''W-We didn't see our foster father Naruto-kun, but why you don't to anyone that you got someone who take care of you?'' The young Hyuga asked as she remarked the strange white haired man with her **Byakugan** from a large distance.

''Because of this'' This is the perfect time to show to his friend his **Kekkei Genkai**. He opened his palm and a small orb of pure air popped in his palm.

''He's teach me **Sky Release**. An advance form of wind. Basically, I can do anything with air; even absorbed the air himself to heal and wind jutsu had no effect on me" He explained as The two girls are shocked with this revelation specially Yakumo.

'He had a **Kekkei Genkai** and he didn't tell us...I wish I could tell mine' She thought as she was quite sad and pissed that the blond decide keep his secret but she could understand this is not something you can like the weather.

"Why you didn't tell us Naruto-kun? You don't trust us?" Hinata asked sadly that her friend didn't reveal his secret. Naruto stop eating as he feeling bad to not telling. He had the opportunity to tell them but he remembered that he was also the vessel of the beast who almost destroy the village. It was already hard to make friends but he was uncomfortable to share secret la as many can use them against him.

"I'm sorry girls. It just hard to share things like that. Both of you are the best friends than I can imagine but I was scare that you will treat me differently like the other students in our class. I know that fan-girls only want my pants but some of them enjoyed seeing me suffer' The two girls feels bad as they forgot that the blond was not the most liked in the village and quickly hugged the blond who didn't understand their actions.

''I'm sorry Naruto-kun. That was a bit selfish to be mad at you because you had a secret. I thought that you don't trust enough to reveal your secret to us'' She explained as Naruto sighed as replied with a smile.

''Both of you are my friends but that don't mean we can share everything. Someone close to me betray my trust and that take me a while to get over it. But know this, if I got something big in my heart, both of you will be the first persons knowing it'' he said with a smile as he remarked a strange note appear from nowhere on the stand.

''I thinks that enough for tonight, tomorrow I will show my **Kekkei Genkai** and start the nature transformation'' He exclaimed with a big smile as they heard the mention of nature transformation. They heard the blond talking about learning element and since the Academy didn't learn that level.

''This is really cool Naruto-kun!'' Yakumo said happily as she turned to the young Hyuuga with a big smile.

''This is not excited Hinata-san? We will have a advance before the others'' Hinata smile but deep down, she was a bit worried since the Hyuga clan is mostly for use for their deadly **Taijutsu** but no record of any Hyuga using Ninjutsu in her clan history. But since nobody in her clan expect her grandmother care about her, learning **Ninjutsu** will not be so bad.

''I know right, imagine if Hinata used an element with her **Gentle Fist?** The peoples of your clan will never see that coming'' Naruto said he glance the small piece of paper

''That was more easy than I thought. The damn old fool didn't even bother to protection in his house. His naivety will be the cause of this demise'' The white haired chunin said as he stares the large scroll with glee in his eyes. His first plan was to convince the young Uzumaki to take the scroll and kill the blond, but fortunately the old Hokage's house was more to invade than he thought. He just to found Naruto and put the blame on him which everyone will in the village will believe the accusations relate to the number one hated person. At the moment he was about to leave the forest, a kunai coming to nowhere slice his left cheek.

''What the hell?'' Mizuki looked around him to find the source as he saw Naruto on a tree branch with an amused smirk on his tan face.

''I quite agree with you Mizuki-teme, his love for this village turn his brain to monkey brain jelly'' Naruto jumped from the branch to land to the grassy ground.

''Naruto! How did you found me?'' Mizuki didn't understand how the fresh genin could found him as he didn't tell to anybody.

''Let just said that some little birdie told me. But the question of the day is why you want to take the scroll sensei?'' The young blond was calm and wait to the chunin's future movement as the white haired man simply put a arrogant smirk on his face and said.

"I despite this village of idiots and goodie two-shoes. I was told if I bring the scroll of the Hokage to Orochimaru, I will get a power greater than anything and no one will stop me even demon!" The blond haired boy raised a eyebrow as he wondered why every adults now his secret.

"Look I don't care if you want to hurt the village or whatever but I've to stop you for what ever reason and I want to look what jutsu is hiding in there" The white haired man was completely confuse by the strange replied of the blonde vessel. He knew that the boy used to prank anyone in the village to have attention but that all stopped three years ago. He didn't even shoot about becoming Hokage anymore as many ninjas only saw him in the Academy but snorted as the blond said that he could defeat him.

''Don't make me laugh Naruto! You're just a genin who graduate from the academy and I'm a chunin with experience. Step away and maybe I will let you live" Mizuki lied about the last part as Naruto didn't believe it.

"You really think I'm stupid enough to believe you? I know you hated the first time you saw my face. You're going to kill me the moment that I turn my back because I'm the Nine-Tailed Fox" The white haired man was shocked by the revelation if Naruto.

"How did you that? The Third put a law to to reveal that you're the damn fox to the new generation" Naruto snorted as he took a kunai from his holder.

"Only a fool wouldn't make the connection between the glares and my whiskers" Naruto quickly rushed at the chunin with incredible speed as before Mizuki couldn't saw. The blond slice Mizuki's chest. He released a cry of pain as Naruto surrounded his right fist with air.

" **Sky Release: Gale Fist!** " A large whirlwind erupted from his fist which send the chunin flying across the forest until he crashed again a tree. Mizuki spit a mixture of saliva ans blood as he even three of his ribs cracked.

"What the hell is that? He was able to create a whirlwind with his fist? Don't tell me the Demon got a Kekkei Genkai from the Fox?'' he asked to himself as Naruto simply raise his another hand and large tornado popped from nowhere and the tornado take expansion and slice the three and the chunin with large blade of wind. Mizuki fall in the ground as he remarked that the scroll was not on his bag anymore but one of Naruto's clone as he tried to raise up but his injuries made the job difficult.

''Y-You will pay for this d-demon. When they will see my injuries, they will kill for good and I will be the one who going to end your live'' Mizuki said with a smirk as Naruto simply walked toward him with a cold look on his whiskered face.

''You really thing they will believe you. The Third Hokage know this is you're the responsible with his crystal ball. I could let you live but you know too much. You should never underestimate a freshman just because you're older'' Naruto create a orb of pure air and let a last glance to the chunin.

''Y-You really going to kill one of own v-village? A Konoha ninja...what Iruka or The Third or even your friends think if you kill a teacher'' Naruto smirked.

''My friends will understand that a sum-bag and traitor like you deserve everything that will get and unlike the others two, I don't like giving second chance to trash. **Sky Release: Vacuum Blade!** '' The young Uzumaki threw a several blade of wind that was lo long and sharp. Mizuki's body was completely covered with multitude of slash as one of the blade slice his throat which make choke on his own blood when Naruto watched the man dying in his last moment with satisfaction or sadness.

''I can't believe he didn't use the substitution jutsu to escape my last jutsu. How well, I've the time to copy the jutsu in that scroll before someone come to check the body. Naruto and his clone opened the scroll as Naruto saw familiar jutsu that he heard during the lessons. Some other techniques he don't even know the existence. Like **Wood Release** and **Water Release** from the First and Second Hokage. **Hiraishin** with **Rasengan** by the Fourth Hokage. The **Eight Trigrams Sealing Style** , the **Shiki Fujijn** and the **Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation**. Since Naruto can't use the **Wood Release** fro obvious reasons but decide to copy everything in a blank scroll. When the blond finish, he left the scroll with the body of Mizuki as he sense the chakra signature of four anbu. In a large tornado, Naruto leave the forest as the four anbu arrive to the scene and saw the body of the white haired chunin.

''Who did this? The traitor was alone and we saw to foot prints'' A Anbu with long purple hair said as the another tried to figured out.

''The entire body and the neck of the victim is entirely sliced. He was killed with strong Wind Jutsu'' Said another one with spiky black haired.

''It maybe Danzo or Asuma? Both of them are the only ninja using **Wind Release** in the entire village. Both ninja have a good to stop the traitor'' A blond haired Anbu added.

''It may be rue but Danzo will probably sent his Root members and he will probably burn the corpse. Asuma don't care about the secret of the villages since him and the Third didn't talk after a decade, which mean another ninja who use **Wind Release** is at the border of the village or hide in the village. We should make our report to the Third Hokage'' The another Anbu nodded their head as one take the big scroll and another burn the corpse of Mizuki. The purple Anbu stare one last time the body of the white haired chunin with a last thought as she found two kunai with blood on the tip. She looked closely before she saw something strange.

'Strange, the charkra used on this kunai was sharper than before and his still had some charkra left. I'll make my own investigation' the purple haired jonin left as the body continued to burn.

* * *

"It seem that your mission was a success?" Boreas asked as Naruto arrived in tornado popped from existence.

"That's was more easy than I thought. Mizuki was not really a challenge as he pretty underestimated me because of my age. Also, he proved my theory that every adults know about my condition but din't reveal to my generation. I copy the technique on the scroll to'' Naruto launch the scroll to the white haired demon as Boreas looked inside.

''Pretty good my little Fish-cake. I could finally look through the village's most powerful jutsus. **Wood Release** is practically useless for obvious reasons. You can learn the technique of Tobirama Senju. I will check the other techniques and you should probably go sleeping'' Boreas stated as he saw the young blond yawned.

''Yeah and I promise to train with Hinata-chan and Yakumo-chan to train tomorrow and my my awesome skills with **Sky Release**. Good night old man'' Naruto waved lazily as he walked toward his room leaving the white haired demon alone in the room.

''Time to see how this jutsu works?'' He returned his attention to the scroll.

* * *

''You should go sleeping mom'' Yakumo said to a woman who stares her with a kind smile. The woman had very delicate features and long smooth silver hair along with light brown coloured eyes. She wore a long sleeved grey jacket with a large red belt wrapped around the waist area. She wore a grey long dress that went down to her feet and she had three different coloured shirts all underneath the grey one. She also wore a necklace.

''Are you sure that you don't want something to drink or eat sweetie?'' Yakumo shake her head. Even since her condition was turned positive, her mother still over protective with her which Yakumo didn't bother at time.

''I'm fine mom. I've to wake up early to train with Naruto-kun and Hinata-chan before we get our team'' The older woman smile at the mention of the blond and the Hyuuga.

''be sure to eat something before you go training with Naruto-san. You should bring your friend more often'' Then, her mother kissed her forehead as she walked toward the door. ''Good night Yakumo.''

''Good night Mummy'' The silver haired woman leave her room as the realm of dream start to get her but before she could close her eyes. A sinister voice echo in her mind.

''Sleep when Yakumo-chan! Tomorrow we have a big day!'' The voice paralysed the brown haired girl, as for someone else, they would probably be terrified but oddly the young girl didn't show much that fear.

'What you do you want Ido? You never show interest for what I doing?' She asked as the sinister voice chuckles madly.

''The Academy was so damn boring! But since you're officially a genin thing will finally get interesting and sooner or later, you have to talk about me. Also. don't even tried to hide my existence. Unlike what this woman said about me, you can't make me disappear. I'm a part of you and don't forget who let your heath condition getting better'' Yakumo did talk back as she tried to found a way to reveal the biggest secret of her clan to her only friends. She knew that they will accept her for no matter what but she still had some doubts.

''Give me time and I'm promise that I will reveal your identities Ido' the doppelgänger of the brown haired young girl stay silence for a couple of minutes until Ido respond.

''You better do or I will make sure they will notice my existence" the doppelgänger said as she sighed before she could finally sleep with a last thought.

"This will be more simple if that woman didn't try to erase my gift" she at the woman who leaves after losing hope on her.

* * *

I hope you like this chapter. Update will be a complicated since I have four stories going at the same time. The teams will be completely different since I added more academy students. For the harem, the size will be nine or ten. The five first girls are Sastuki, Hinata, Yakumo, Tayuya and Mei. So please review and see you next chapter


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I do not own Naruto and any other anime or manga that appears, Masashi Kishimoto does and the others except my OC.

"Naruto" Regular Speech

'Naruto' Regular Thoughts

 **"Naruto" Dragon/Demon/Monster Speech**

 **'Naruto' Dragon/Demon/Monster thoughts**

* * *

Chapter: Team 7

"What wrong with my pictures old man?" Naruto asked as Hiruzen stares the picture of a Naruto with white paint face. Black eyelids with joker marks on his cheeks. He wear bloody red lipstick as his blond hair was slicked back. The blond also have a creepy smile that show his teeth.

"This picture is quite shocking Naruto. I don't know how and why you did this. I cannot accept this, you have to do another shot" The Third Hokage said as Naruto raises a eyebrow.

"What do you talk old man. I too a normal picture like anyone else" He took the picture out of Hiruzen's hands and his eyes widened as he forgot to show the right picture.

"I gave you the wrong picture. This is the right picture" Naruto show at the Third Hokage the good one. On the second picture, Naruto's face was perfectly normal as he had a blank look.

"So why did you use this disturbing picture Naruto-kun?" He asked with soft voice that cause Naruto to frown and take the wrong picture.

"For fun and this is not of your business old man. You may be the leader of this village but you have no authority to our personal life" Naruto replied coldly. Their relationship is now non-existent since the reveal from Boreas about the humans vessel situation. The young blond decide to not reveal this information but cut all ties with him and lose all his trust to the elder Hokage.

"Naruto, I don't know what I did you seen to be angry for some reason and I want to know why. I consider you like my own grandchildren" Naruto rolled his eyes.

'Sure and my mother is a S-Class Kenjutsu master or something like that. Good thing I sent a clone with Hinata-chan and Yakumo-chan' He thought as before he could replied, a battle cry was heard from the door.

"Fight me old geezer!" A young boy with a grey helmet with a hole at the top for his hair to stick out of. He has worn a long blue scarf with grey shorts and a yellow shirt with a red Konoha symbol printed on it and blue sandals and shuriken in his right hand. Before the young boy could threw it at the elder man. He stepped in his blue scarf causing him to fall right on the face.

''Damn! Who set a trap!''

"Not again" He said with a low voice as Naruto simply walked towards the door since that don't concern him. The young child must be really dumb to run with a long scarf. At the same time a man wearing black dark plain clothes and sunglasses appeared on the door way, panting a bit.

''Honorable grandson are you alright!'' The man asked. ''Pardon my observations but there no traps here, the surface is completely flat'' The man said as he regained his composure, pushing his sunglasses up on his nose in what Naruto thought stupid and return his stares on the young boy.

The boy got up as he stares the blond who stares as well. The sunglasses wearing man stares at the blond with disgust which Naruto notice.

'The Nine-Tailed Fox brat! the worse kind of troublemaker around'' The man thought as he sneered at the blonde. However, he didn't notice the sneer as the brown haired boy accused him and pointed with his finger.

"You're the one who made fall!" Naruto rolled his eyes as he frowned.

"You're the one who fall because of your scarf. Don't put the blame on me because you are stupid."

"No! You're the one who did it! You just want to accuse me you coward!" Furious Naruto take the boy by grabbing the scarf and pulled him close as he glared intensely the younger boy.

"You stupid damn brat! Don't blame me for you own mistake and you dare to insult a ninja."

"Naruto! This is the Honorable grandson of the third Hokage. Put him down" Naruto stares the boy surprise by the older man replied.

'This brat is related with the old monkey...who did he had sex with someone in the village' He thought as the revelation didn't shock him as he thought. Remembering that he had important thing to do.

'That's right big guy. He will stopped like the others because of Gramps' the younger boy thought as he was about to gloat, Naruto dropped the boy on the floor and punch him on the top of the head.

"Naruto! What do you do, you hut the Honorable grandson of Lord Hokage!" The man said as Naruto raises a eyebrow as he was about to leave the room.

"That doesn't give him the right to act like a little dick. He should learn to accuse people for his own mistakes and I don't give a shit if he was the bastard son of the old man" Naruto disappear in a blur of tornado leaving a surprise Hiruzen, a pissed of man and a shocked Konohamaru.

"This guy is not like the others..."

* * *

"What a waste of time. I can't believe that brat thinks that he can have anything because of his statue" Naruto said to himself as he walk toward the training field outside of the village. The blond boy remarked that nobody in the village talked about Mizuki's betray and he was sure that somebody found the body but the blond didn't care about that. He was focusing more on the elemental training of Hinata and Yakumo as he bumped into somebody as he fell on his butt-cheek.

"Hey! Watch your step!" Naruto said annoyed as he tried to see the person who made him fall. Then he saw the person in front of him and his eyes widened. The person was a beautiful woman in her late twenty. She had jade-green-coloured eyes and long violet hair. She had a hourglass figure with large breasts and fair skin. She wear the standard jonin uniform.

"I'm sorry. I didn't see you coming, are you alright?" The purple haired woman asked with worried tone that surprised the young blonde human vessel. Usually, when he someone, people had their usual glare or push without even saying sorry so when he heard the woman said those words, Naruto was quite shocked. He had a better look at the woman and he remarked that he never see this woman in the village and he personally know that almost every women wouldn't asked for well being.

''I'm fine...I just have something important and I didn't see you coming at me...I've to meet my friends and I don't want to be late'' Naruto said quite embarrassed as he scratch the back of his hair. The woman simply chuckles as she saw the headband on Naruto's arm.

''It's alright, just be careful next time'' Naruto nodded his head and quickly runs but was stopped by the purple haired ninja behind.

''I know that this sounds a bit strange to you but can you help me finding the training fields? I'm still new to this village and you can see that villagers don't really like foreigners'' she said with a little smile as Naruto turned toward her with a curious glance.

''Really? This is the place I was going to reach. So you came from another village huh?''Naruto asked. He never heard or see ninja outside the village, even in peace the relation of the five Five Great Shinobi Countries are quite tense and barely tolerable.

''Exactly, I'm Natsuhi of Hoshi'' Naruto's blue eyes widened at the mention of Hoshi. Boreas told him the tales of a hidden village located at the same location of a of a meteorite. He also said that some ninja learn to use an energy similar to stellar elements but few had survive.

''Really? You must come very far away!'' she nodded her head in agreement.

''I'm become a Jonin of Konoha recently and I can remarked that not everyone is fan of strangers but at least I made some friends'' she said with a small smile as Naruto couldn't help but saw her green eyes hallow for some reasons.

''Well I hope you will feel like home. I'm Naruto Uzumaki and genin, nice to meet you'' he pointed with a big smile. Natsuhi's jade green eyes widened at the name of the young blonde. She heard all the rumours about the young Uzumaki and his statue of being vessel by the Third Hokage. Naruto was worried for a little bit after he reveal his name, he know that being the jailer of the Nine Tail Fox will destroy his future relation with another ninja but hope that the foreigner will not judge him. Fortunately, the woman of Hoshi didn't give him the traditionally glare as she simply smile and shape up the hand of the blonde ninja.

''Nice too meet you Naruto Uzumaki. I notice that you probably just got your headband right?'' Naruto nodded his head.

''Yeah and I can't wait to know who is going to be my future sensei and teammates. I hope that you join the team of my friends but since I'm one of the strongest probably not'' he said. Naruto hated sometime the system or the person who made the teams.

''I hope that I will get you as my future students. I think you're one the rarest person who is willing to talk with you show me the way? I've yet to find where the training grounds are for the team placement'' Naruto nodded his head with a big smile.

''Sure, I hope to get you as sensei Natsuhi-san'' the two ninja continued their way as they didn't see the grandson of the Third Hokage looking their way.

* * *

Third Training Ground

''Hi guys!...Ino what are you doing here?'' Naruto asked as he saw Hinata and Yakumo stared with a annoyed look at Ino who simply waved her hand with a large smile.

''Hi Naruto-kun! I saw Hinata and Yakumo walking toward the training ground and when they said you going to teach them something very cool so I decide to join. Are you happy to see me?'' she asked with a warm tone as Naruto feel a huge amount of negative energy in the training ground which was odd since before he arrived, everything was normal.

''Y-Yeah I-I quite surprise but happy to see you'' he replied with a nervous smile as Natsuhi looked the scene with curiosity.

''I-I'm sure that you have something more important than training Ino-san. After all training requires sweating and being covered with dirt" Hinata said. Everyone in their class knew that the pale haired blond is one of the most superficial and vain in the class but that quite changed when she started to hang out with them. She dropped her diet much to her parents's joy and because of Naruto's encouragement, she was the fourth place after Sastuki, Hinata and Yakumo.

''Not really, I was suppose to work at the shop but my dad decide to give me a day off and I can't wait to show Naruto-kun a technique that I developed myself'' Hinata frowned. The dark blue haired Hyuga knew that the blond was quite skilled but her not secret crush can't see when a girl who tried to get his attention but at least she was happy that the blonde will never take advantage.

''Really that's sound really cool Ino! Before we start, everyone this is Natsuhi-san, she came from from another ninja village far away'' The three female ninja saw the purple haired woman who had a small on her pale face. The three fresh genin couldn't help but feel inferior for obvious reasons.

''Nice too meet you Natsuhi-san I hope that you enjoyed the village'' Yakumo said.

''This is not bad I will get use to it so why are four newly made genin like you do in the training ground before the team selection. You should rest before tomorrow?'' she asked.

''I promise them that I will help them find out what their chakra nature is, I already found mine and since maybe we wont be on the same team, it would be nice if they have a advantage'' Naruto explained as he take paper from his pocket.

''You're already found your affinity Naruto-kun?'' Ino asked as the whiskered blond nodded his head and grab one paper and suddenly the paper was divide by two; one side turn wrinkle and the other wet.

"I got three elements; Lightning, Wind, Water and Yang. I already mastered wind but I still need to work with the another'' he explained.

''Whoa! You have three elements, that's amazing Naruto-kun'' Ino complimented to the another blond.

'This is pretty amazing for a young genin to have three elements but already working on an element that is very rare in this village is more amazing. This Uzumaki is something more that I thought' the purple haired jonin thought as Naruto gave three slips of paper to Hinata, Ino and Yakumo.

''You just need to put a small amount of chakra in the paper and I can you show the base'' the three kunoichi nodded their head and there quickly gathered a small quantity of chakra in their fingers. The young Uzumaki raised a eyebrow, surprised by the elements, Yakumo was Wind and Earth, Hinata was Lightning and Fire(which was a shock for him) Ino got Lightning and Water.

''This is so cool that all of got two elements, especially you Ino. I guess you're more special than I though. Natsuhi-san, do you want to stay with us?'' Naruto asked as he didn't see the brown haired young girl glared the platinum blonde girl who seem to be very happy by the compliment of the whiskered blond.

'I want to crush her in half...'

' **I agree!** ' Ido thought as well.

''I would like too but I need to do something very important. I hope our paths will meet again, see you next time Naruto Uzumaki, girls'' the jonin disappear in a mist of smoke, leaving the four genin alone. 'Too bad Ino is here, I can't show her my **Sky Release** , she's the gossip girl in the village and the old man will be aware of Boreas-sensei' he sighed as he return his attention to his friends.

''Are you alright N-Naruto-kun?'' Hinata asked with concern.

''It's fine, I'm just wondering what teacher I will get tomorrow and I hoping that will be Natsuhi-san, she's very nice.''

''Even we're not in the same team I hope we will still hang out each others and maybe will get Natsuhi-san'' Yakumo said. She was not naive, her blond friend will probably pair up with Shin or Sastuki. Yakumo didn't have any problem with Shin since they're quite friends but she don't like the loner Uchiha. She rather spend her time with Ino rather than Ice Queen. At least with her, you have an conversation even if it can be really annoying, speaking of the Uchiha. When Naruto explained the exercise, Sastuki Uchiha prepared herself for the team selection tomorrow.

* * *

Meanwhile, Uchiha Former District, Training Ground

Sastuki was alone in her family training ground, she glared at the targets that were placed in every direction with target marks on them, she took a deep breath and jumped into the air and launched three kunai in the same direction, two on her right, four behind her back and three shuriken at her right side and before she could land on the floor, she did some hand signs and yelled. '' **Fire Release: Dragon Flame Release Song Technique!** '' she expelled a large fireball that took the form of a number of dragon head-shaped fireballs which all hit the same spot of the kunai which resulting mini explosion for her satisfaction.

''One more try and I would be ready for tomorrow. No way dobe will ignoring me after that'' she panted after training his jutsu all day. Since her defeat against the blond, Sastuki vow to defeat the blond and see her as his equal, she was not blind, her statue of being the Uchiha didn't made her invincible and she was annoyed that she couldn't activate her Sharingan and the fact that the blonde ignored her after the massacre. At first she didn't understand why Naruto seem to ignored her, she thought at first that Naruto was giving her space but she know something was wrong when the blonde didn't give any attention and she was deeply hurt and even more when the blond befriended the weakling Hyuga and the new student Kurama. Since then, she tried to recreate the bond they created but each temptation ended in multiple failures and she become frustrated when the whiskered blond was nice with the another blond.

She sighed and took a deep breath and looked at her surroundings, she had to change tactics if she want to befriend the blond, she needed to change her tactics and maybe befriend his friends...even Ino. She was extremely sure that if she play the right cards, the blonde will help her become strong enough to defeat Izumi and rebuild her clan. She blushed at the last thought. She couldn't lie to herself, Naruto was starting to become very attractive and his whiskered are meant to rubbed. She knew that the blond was pretty obvious with feelings but she hoped that he wasn't totally clueless. To the Uchiha's eyes, Naruto was the only one worthy of her affection and no way she will let the shy Hyuga put her claw on him.

''I'm sure dobe would like me to be on this team. Who doesn't want to be to paired up with the last Uchiha'' she said to herself when she returned to her training but had a little smile on her face.

* * *

Hokage Office

''Kakashi Hatake, Asuma Sarutobi, Kurenai Yuhi, Aoba Yamashiro and Natsuhi Shikimi, moving forward'' the called jonin moved at the front of the elder Kage who is sitting at his right side. Natsuhi was looked at her right side to have a better look of her comrade: the first one was a tall man with spiky silver hair, dark grey eyes, and typically a relaxed, heavy-lidded expression, his left side is covered with his forehead protector. This, combined with the mask he has used to cover the lower half of his face for seemingly his entire life, prevents most of his face from being visible. He wears the Konoha's standard uniform: a flak jacket, dark blue pants, and a long-sleeve shirt. He also wears finger-less gloves with metal plates on the backhand and is seen with a chain necklace underneath and dark blue sandals. The second one was a a tall man, with brown eyes, olive skin, short black spiky hair, and a beard. His clothing consisted of the standard Konoha ninja uniform with the sleeves rolled up half way, flak jacket, regular shinobi sandals and forehead protector. He also wore a sash that had the kanji for "Fire" marked on it around his waist, a pair of black bangles, and bandages wrapped around the arms of his sleeves. The third one was a fair-skinned woman of slender build. She has long black untamed hair reaching her upper back, and very unique eyes that are red in colour, with an additional ring in them. She wears make-up consisting of red lipstick and purple eye shadow. Her regular outfit consists of a red mesh armour blouse with only the right sleeve visible. Overall, this is very broad material which resembles bandages with a pattern on it similar to those of rose thorns. Her hands and upper thighs are also wrapped in bandages and she wears the Konoha forehead protector and regular shinobi sandals, she was quite beautiful. The last one was a man with dark, spiky hair and is always seen wearing red-framed sunglasses which obscures his eyes. He wears the standard Konoha shinobi outfit complete with flak jacket and forehead protector, the latter of which is worn slightly tilted to the left.

''Kakashi, your team is Team 7 and your genin are: Shin Hatake, Sastuki Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki. Kurenai, your team is Team 8 and your genin are: Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame. Asuma your team is Team 10 and your genin are: Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi and Ino Yamanaka. Aoba, your team is Team 11 and your genin are: Sai Shimura, Sakura Haruno and Sun Sarutobi. And lastly Natsuhi, your team is Team 13 and your genin are: Yakumo Kuruma, Ryugo Nara and Kogasu Sunji'' some jonin are surprise by the teams placement, especially team 7 who composed of the three student who fought for the place of the rookie of the year. Which had Naruto Uzumaki, the village pariah, vessel of the Nine Tail Fox in the three top student but succeed the Clone Test with flying color. But the thing that attract most attention is Sai Shimura. Every jonin know that the family name is the same of Danzo, leader of the organization called Root, ex-member of the Konoha Council and Hiruzen's close friend. The Third was suspicious that his old friend send one of his root agent in the academy for obvious reason. He even ask Iruka to report if the boy did something wrong but unlucky for the old man. Sai was a calm child and constantly wearing fake smiles and drawing in his notebook.

''Actually Hokage-sama, I've a request to ask'' She said bluntly for every jonin's surprise.

''What it is Natsuhi-san?'' Hiruzen asked.

''I want Naruto Uzumaki in my squad'' she replied seriously for the elder man and the scared chunin surprise.

''Can I ask why? This is a odd to make a changing'' Hiruzen added. He was curious by the strange request made by the foreigner.

''This is a little bit unfair that we put the three strongest rookies in the same team when another teams could benefit. I read the files and I found a bit odd to put Naruto Uzumaki with Shin Hatake and Sastuki Uchiha. Normally, a team like this need a balance. Uzumaki had a good chakra control with a chakra superior that any chunin, he could easily work with others, his Ninjutsu skills are very impressive and smarter than he looks. But he is quite headstrong and his position as vessel can compromise his training. Hatake had proficiency with Ninjutsu and Taijutsu, his intelligence could be very helpful for the team but prideful and very competitive with Uzumaki and Uchiha although this is quite minor but could cost their life in a mission. Uchiha is a special kind, she can be benefit for the team but she didn't have any interest to work with another and she also posses the competitive side and arrogance of the Uchiha clan. So I asked again this a little bit unfair to put the strongest genin of this class in a single team. Kakashi may be an excellent teacher for Shin and Sastuki because they're share the same clan and he had the Sharingan abut what about Uzumaki?'' the jonin are perplex by the declaration of the purple foreign jonin.

Hiruzen stares the purple jonin coming from Hoshi. He remember a time when the village needed his help but him and the Konoha Council refuse too help since many Hidden Village didn't considered their village like a true ninja village which resulting the dead of ninety percent villagers with the ninja and Hoshikage by unknown group of village. He didn't feel bad to for not helping although the village could have allies and accept Natsuhi for her Star Release which could be benefit if she would married someone from the village but that not the case since he vow to never get married again after the dead of her husband and son. He didn't wish the death of many lives but the village came first and they couldn't deal with another war.

''I thought many time about the team and I came in the conclusion that was best for Konoha. You may not aware but Naruto Uzumaki is the vessel of the Nine Tail Fox and an important tool for the village. He may not show any influence from the fox, his loyalty toward the village is questionable. I decide to put under Kakashi's care because he had the Sharingan. The Sharingan is also known to control a Tailed Beast but as you said, he can be very beneficial with the other teams but this is also for Konoha's image'' this sentence made the jonin confused.

''We have the assault team and strongest team; composed of the legendary Kakashi of the Sharingan. A young prodigy coming from the same clan. The last loyal Uchiha and one of the last who posses a True Sharingan and finally the vessel of the Nine Tail Fox and also in the position of the strongest Rookie. Everyone will fear them, admired them with the potential to become the next generation of Sanin. For the next two months they will train with other teams to help them to become great ninjas" Natsuhi stay silent for a couple of minutes after listing the old man until she stares at the silver haired jonin who doesn't seem to care about everything but she didn't let the appearance fool her.

''Hopefully this Team 7 don't become another tragedy. I've nothing to say'' Natsu said as she glance one more time the silver haired jonin.

''All you can dismiss expect you Kakashi and Natsuhi'' The other jonin nodded their head and left the room expect the two named Jonin who stand in front the elder man. Hiruzen stand up and look the window, he took a deep breath and speak without turning his back.

''This is a reason why I call you and made the team. You see, I worried for the future of the village but also some newly ninja. Naruto cut any contact with me and every time I tried to reach out to him, he pushed me away and he stopped trying become friends with the others expect for Hinata Hyuga and Yakumo Kurama. I'm scared that Naruto doesn't considered Konoha his home and someday become just like Orochimaru or even worse. I know that Naruto will have no problem working with others expect that his attitude could affect the team especially with Sastuki Uchiha. Kakashi, I need you to make sure Naruto doesn't fall in the darkness and become the kind of ninja that Minato and Kushina wanted him to be.''

"Hai Hokage-sama!" Kakashi felt ashamed that he never was there for the young blonde. He was to depressed that he forgot the son of his sensei, his last connection. Losing his sensei and a woman who he saw like a big sister was very harsh on him and causing him to join the Anbu to deal with the pain, but this was redemption. He could repair what he did and have a relationship to the young blond.

''What about Sastuki Uchiha?''

''This is another reason why they are in the same team. Sastuki and Naruto are childhood friends but Naruto for reasons I don't understand cut her off but if the two spend time together and become rivals, this is will benefit the both of them. She still affected so be really careful with her...'' Kakashi nodded his head as Hiruzen turns his head toward Natsuhi.

''As you Natsuhi, the reason I place you those genin with you is they don't trust any Konoha citizen or ninja including me'' Natsuhi was confused, how three fresh genin couldn't even trust the Hokage.

''I don't understand how three children couldn't an authority figure. Why this is special about those three genin?'' the old Hokage sighed and speak.

''The problem with Yakumo Kurama is that three years ago, her father came to me to helping with his daughter condition since her body was very weak at this time. I sent Kurenai Yuhi to help her by learning Genjutsu but the Kekkei Genkai of her clan is quite volatile and an accident happen but nothing happened but Yakumo was deeply affected. I tried to talk with her but she refuses any contact with me and Kurenai. Kogasu Yuzuki and Ryugo Nara are future lose canons"

"Lose Canon?''

''Kakashi, do you remember what happen after the Uchiha massacre?'' Kakashi thought for a while as he suddenly remembered what topic the elder Kage speak.

''You mean about ten pair Sharingan stole in the morgue'' the elder Kage nodded his head when the purple haired jonin was completely lost.

''What you do mean stole? Why someone would steal the an pair of eyeballs in their own village?'' That didn't make any sense.

''After all of the Uchiha Clan expect Sastuki fell on the blade of Izumi Uchiha and everyone died. The council and me go at the conclusion that the Sharingan needed to be sealed otherwise our enemies could invade us take the eyeball or even worse the last loyal Uchiha we have. But something happen when we transferred the corpses. The persons in charge was putted in a powerful Genjutsu only match by Shisui Uchiha.''

''Did you found who did this?'' Hiruzen shocked his head negatively.

''Unlucky, we never did found who stole the eyes but one anbu found five suspects with overwhelming evidence and no alibi. Some report said that they was trafficking with an infamous missing- nin Orochimaru'' The two jonin's eyes widened at the mention of one of the Sanin and one of the most powerful ninja in this era. Natsuhi heard the rumours about the Snake Sage and the twisted experimentation on his own kind. only a twisted individual can admired his work.

''The suspects are the parents of the two genin I suppose'' Hiruzen nodded his head in agreement.

''Indeed. And to prevent a future mistake of this kind...usually we will send them to Blood Prison for a certain amount of time but the Council came to the idea that Orochimaru could prevent that so we...'' Natsuhi finished his sentence.

''Execute them publicly at the sight of all villagers to show an example for the greedy ones who think they can steal the village property'' Kakashi remembered the execution permanently. Konoha never was active for that kind of practice. Even at the beginning of the village but during the reign of Tobirama, but it was quite suggested.

"I tried to explain to the traitor's families but you see they didn't take it very well. I'm very regretful for what I did but I will do anything for the sake of this village. The life of five people can't be compared to thousands of people" Natsuhi did understand her position but she didn't agree to the reasons of the old Hokage.

"I want both of you to have reports on your team every month and if they're progressing or if they regress'' both jonin nodded their head and left the room without any words leaving the old kage with Iruka.

''Are you alright Hokage-sama?'' Hiruzen Sarutobi didn't replied as he return his attention to the window and sighed deeply as he feels his old age.

'What you will think of me Minato...Will you blame me for Naruto's condition or if take five innocent lives for protecting the village by creating a lie?' the Third Hokage thought.

* * *

''That was quite a bummer. Naruto was about to show us his **Sky Release** and this bimbo had to followed us!'' yelled an annoyed Yakumo with Hinata at her side in the street of Konoha in the afternoon. Naruto decide to stop their training to be at their team selection although he decided to still help Ino to succeed the first step to change your chakra nature. Naruto could refuse but can't deal against the puppy-eye jutsu which Yakumo decided to use later on the blond.

''This is what Naruto-kun does best, helping others when needed. I-I just hope that we will see each other'' Hinata didn't show it but she was quite nervous about tomorrow. Like Yakumo, the white eyed young girl know that the chance of being in the same team of the blonde are really slim, same thing with her brown haired best friend.

''I pretty sure we do. I mean no way Naruto could support miss Ice Queen all the time and he promise us to reveal what he capable, only us and nobody can change the fact that all of us after mission or training together, Naruto can also create both clone just to see us so I'm not that worried'' Yakumo smiled a bit. It will be weird not seeing Hinata and Naruto everyday, specially if she is paired with strangers. She can handle herself in public but the brown haired young girl had difficulty making new friends or to trust someone but the blond did break her shell a bit.

''I-I hope so too Y-Yakumo-san. We can see each other at Ichiraku Ramen after every training session and m-mission. I just still hope that Naruto-kun can be paired with one of us'' it was pretty obvious that the dark blue haired girl crushed very hard on the blond, only someone blind or an idiot would say the opposite. She was not blind enough to let her jealousy take over and curse any girl that the whiskered blonde will have for a teammate although, she will be very annoyed if it Sastuki Uchiha was in the same team.

"Me too. I quite curious to who is going to be my teammates" the two young girls continued their conversation as they completely ignored the glance of the white eyed little girl who started her older sister with envy.

"Big sister..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Third Training Ground

"So what do you want to show me Ino?" the two blondes stayed in the training field at Ino's request. Naruto was annoyed and yet curious why the blonde request his presence. Ino was with her fan-girls, even they treated them with respect as to not hurt their feelings but he still felt very annoyed.

''A secret technique from my clan that was lost from many generations. I got curious and I taught myself since nobody in my clan has knowledge of this. Here I am'' Ino take a deep breath and made a strange sign and gathered chakra charkra and for Naruto's surprise, an purple stared to glow in her palm.

'' **Mind Release: Mind Blast Jutsu!** '' a ray of purple chakra erupted from her hand hit a tree that shatter in half in a couple of second. The platinum blonde sweated but happy of the result, then she turn to the another blonde who was completely shocked for what he witness.

''How did you do that? I never see a jutsu like that'' Naruto asked.

''You can call that mental chakra or psychic energy. Basically I can change my chakra and use Psionics such as; telekinesis, telepathy. This justu can hurt mentally and touch your nervous system or physical. I have to be really careful since that damages my brain. But what do you think Naruto-kun?'' Naruto was lost in his thought.

'To thinks someone like Ino can learn an jutsu like that made wonder what happen if she reach her full potential and there are more **Kekkei Genkai** than I thought. But at least I know clans have more secret than they show but if Ino's clan have cool psychic justu, why nobody use them? To think I was special about my **Sky Release** ' Naruto remarked as Ino tried to grab his attention.

''What it is Ino?''

''I said what did you think about my jutsu Naruto-kun'' she asked annoyed with a bossy tone and puffed her cheeks.

''Ah! That was awesome! Who knew you can reach that kind of level. You're more better than most girls in class'' he replied with a Fox grin.

''Stop it Naruto-kun, you will make me blush'' Ino hid the red blush on her cheeks when Naruto sighed, happy to find an nice save.

''That was close...I just hope that I will get anything but her on my team'' Naruto said as he thinking about tomorrow.

* * *

Next Day. Konoha Academy

The freshly graduated students talked loudly how they were excited about becoming ninjas and wondered who was going to paired with who, most of them hope to pair with Sastuki or Shin and even Naruto. Speaking of Naruto, the blonde was deeply concentrated in his **Fuinjutsu** book, at his side was Hinata who was eat his cinnamon roll and Yakumo was drawing on her notepad. Iruka looked over his class with pride, another generation of ninja that will carried the will of fire, he put his attention onto the blonde. He knew that Naruto was coming from very far. He first started as the Dead-last in his class and then became one of the three strongest students. Iruka could help but feel glad and proud that Naruto worked hard to get to were he was at and yet, even he become distant, more calm and stopped his pranks, he's the same Naruto that walk in this class.

Then, Iruka cleared his throat as a sign to get everyone's attention on him. ''Starting today, all of you are not academy students but full-fledged ninja. But in the ranks of ninja you all are in the lowest rank in ninja hierarchy. However the first step has now been made and you're greatest challenges are now ahead you of you. For the next stage, you twenty seven genin will be assigned into three man squads, with each squad being assigned a jonin, who will supervise and continue your training from here but don't forget one thing. Everything you do will reflect our village and I want you to wear them with pride and make the village proud, Shinobi are born and raised, grow and die. They fight and protect their village. We may not share the same blood but everyone in the village is a part in the same family. I want you to made your village, your family proud.''

Many genin are awe by the speech of Iruka expect for a couple of people including Naruto and Yakumo who seem to glare her drawing for some reason. If Naruto didn't meet the Sky Demon, he will probably share the same ideas, wasting his potential for hypocrites who hated a child for the only crime to be born on the same day of the Nine Tails Attack. Naruto decided to follow his own nindo without any influence by words or let someone decide his fate.

Then, Iruka stared the team placement. Naruto didn't put any attention for Team 1-6 until he heard the first name came up for Team 7.

''Team 7 will be Uchiha Sastuki, Hatake Shin...Uzumaki Naruto'' Iruka stop to see the reaction of each member of Team 7. Shin simply shrugged, he was hoping to be pair with his best friend Sun or Hinata but he didn't feel disappointed either. He was eager to see the true result of his team. Sastuki simply had a satisfied smirk on her pale face, she had the blond in her team and that was matter for her. She don't really care about Hatake although she was quite glad that the last member as not one of her many fan-boys. Naruto was the only one who didn't share the news positively. He hit the desk with his head repetitively when Yakumo patted his back for moral support.

''I hate my life'' he said with a low voice.

''Don't worry Naruto. It could of have worse than Sastuki'' Yakumo was annoyed she couldn't help but feel pissed about the team selection, a feeling that Hinata shared as well. Iruka sweat-dropped at the whiskered blonde reaction. He expected something more loud but this was quite weird, even for Naruto.

''Alright...Team 8 will be Hyuga Hinata, Aburame Shino and Inuzuka Kiba. Team 9 is still in circulation so Team 10 will be Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Choji. Team will be Haruno Sakura, Shimura Sai and Sarutobi Sun. And lastly, Team 12 will be Kurama Yakumo, Nara Ryugo and Kosagu Yuzuki'' the last team attract the whiskered blond attention. He never heard the names of Yakumo's future teammates since he arrived in Iruka's class. He looked at the students in the class only to see two young boys his age standing in at the bottom of the class with different emotion on each face.

Kosagu Yuzuki was a young boy with spiky orange hair, which is kept in strands jutting outwards in every direction, and a smaller, frontal cowlick tuft of hair partially hanging over his forehead. He has slanted, slit pupiled, hazel eyes and light tan skin. He seemed to wear a sleeveless, gold trimmed, red waistcoat, often left open and untucked, exposing his bare chest. Beige pants with a kunai holder on his right leg, black sandals and bandages on his right arm and arm with a red forehead protector worn as a belt. Ryugo was a young boy with rather messy black hair, which almost reaches down to his shoulders and his hair is brushed to the right side of his face covering up his right brown eye. He wears a loose-fitting two-toned white kimono jacket with sleeves that reached his wrist, tied by a thick black belt, and a pair of black pants and black sandals.

Naruto could help but feel an strange feeling with those two as the orange haired boy saw his curious glance and let a small grin on his face, waved his hand at the blond. When the black haired boy simply didn't any interest in the class.

''Strange'' he return his attention to the scared chunin saying that they have to wait their jonin sensei. But he return to his attention to Yakumo who seem to be surprise as well by the her teammates. The blond vessel didn't know why, he felt a burning sensation in his stomach.

* * *

One Hour later

The member of Team 7 waited patiently for their sensei when the other teams already leaves leaving Naruto, Sastuki and Shin in the almost empty classroom. Naruto was reading his notes about seals, Shin stares the ceiling lazily and Sastuki was silently fuming against their late sensei. How someone can be late at this important date, she looks at her teammates. The whiskered blond was reading something and the silver haired boy was about to play with his kunai, normally she will not care and lose herself in her thoughts but since it was her chance to restart with the blonde, she will take it.

''This is a waste of time. I don't want to wait for two more hours about someone who don't have any manner to be in time. I will eat something, someone want to join me?'' Naruto and Shin raised their head at the raven haired girl declaration.

''I guess that will not be bad. We could have our first meal as a team'' Shin said as he finally stop playing with his kunai when Naruto was stares his new teammates with suspicious. He never heard Sastuki said the words eat and join me in the same phrase. He was a little upset by the team placement but he had to get over it. He couldn't let his emotion and past experiences control him and he was quite hungry as well.

''I think this the first time that you said something that I agree teme. We can eat at Ramen Ichiraku. This is not very far and this cheap'' Naruto stated. Shin tapped his chin as he finally let a small smile on his face.

''It been a while since me and Sun eat there so why not." He knew that Naruto stared to made effort to be civil with them. His rivalry was only based on their strength and Hinata's attention but deep down, the silver haired Hatake knew that Naruto was a good guy despise what everyone in the village said about him. Then, perhaps he could develop a friendship with the blonde and the last loyal Uchiha. ..he almost laughed at the thought of becoming friends Sastuki Uchiha.

Naruto sealed his notes in a seal on his forearms only to be take away by Sastuki. Naruto was completely confuse by the black haired girl action.

Hey! What are you doing teme?'' Naruto asked.

''I hungry and you take too much time. Girls like me don't like to wait, specially when you're the ones who will pay for me'' she replied with a smirk. The whiskered blonde glanced at the last loyal Uchiha if she's grown a second head and yelled for what the reason why he should paid when the silver haired boy simply chuckles at the view of his teammates.

''Well look things will never get boring with those two.''

* * *

Two hours later

''That's hit the spot. I think we all do the right decision. The teacher is not even here'' Shin stated as Team 7 arrived to the empty classroom only to find empty again.

''I found this dish quite good but you have to moderate dobe. Eating that kind of food will have an impact on your diet'' Sastuki remarked as Naruto rolled his blue orbs. Since Iruka made the teams, the black haired girl seem to be more talkative for Naruto's liking. He did find surprising at first but that start to get annoying.

''You don'y need to remind me teme. But why you don't give some life advice to Shin? I sure we would like to listen'' Sastuki didn't say anything as she stared at his blue orbs. Naruto started to feel awkward until she finally respond.

''Hatake doesn't need any advice but you on the other hand. You may be one of the strongest genin in our year but you have some issues to deal with. You need someone who can deal with your antics and make sure that you act like a proper shinobi. you should feel grateful that I put my attention on you'' Sastuki was smirked mentally, her first attempts to befriend the blonde was success. She still needed some works but she was satisfied at the end. At this rate, she will reach another step in her goal. Naruto's eyes narrowed, he was about to replied at Sastuki but someone entered in the room. It was a man with the standard jonin outfit with a mask covered his face and his headband covering his left right eye. He had spiky silver hair, dark grey eyes, and typically a relaxed, heavy-lidded expression.

"Team 7" he asked with a bored tone.

The three genin stared the jonin with as they could believe it what they seeing. They waited for three hours and all they got was a man who doesn't look professional and very bored.

"Yeah Cyclops?" Naruto waited for a reaction from the jonin but sadly form him, the jonin didn't react at all and seem to completely ignored the blonde.

''My first impression of you...'' he paused for a moment to build up suspense. '' I don't like any of you.'' the three genin deadpanned and couldn't believe it the words of the man as they all thought in the same time.

'That's our sensei...he's nothing like a badass!'

'I heard rumors about Kakashi-san but I was hoping that they are not true.'

'Konoha have pretty low standard when they choosing their jonin.'

* * *

''Alright, since we're all here, why don't all introduce yourselves?'' Kakashi suggested in tone that sound like he didn't really care who they were. The three genin and the jonin was in the room in the Academy building for any kind reason. Kakashi was sitting on the rail when the three genin sat on the step. Naruto on the right. Shin in the middle and Sastuki in the left.

''Why you shouldn't introduce yourself to us first'' Shin asked.

''Oh me? Sure why not, my name is Hatake Kakashi, my likes...I don't feel like telling you that...dislikes...are none of your business. Dreams for the future...Well I have lots of hobbies..'' The three genin sweat-dropped by the man's declaration.

'He only said his name...' they all thought in the same time.

''Now let's start with Goldilocks over here'' he pointed at Naruto. The blonde frowned at the nickname the jonin gave him but decide to ignored it.

''My name is Uzumaki Naruto, my likes are training, ramen, making seals, taking care of plants, Hinata-chan and Yakumo-chan. My dislike are the time to cook a ramen, arrogant fools, rapists, people who can make the difference between a kunai and a scroll it's sealed into, eighty percent of the villagers'' his said with a darker tone that surprise the two genin expect Kakashi who understand what Naruto was referting to.

''My hobbies are training, learning and training with Fuinjutsu and hanging out with my friends. My dream for the future...'' before meeting Boreas, his dream was to become Hokage and have the people acknowledgment but stopped after learning the hard truth. But then, he befriended Hinata and Yakumo and her parents who are nothing but nice with him. Then, he thought about his father figure, who raise him and treat him like son despite the race difference.

''Is to make someone important proud of me'' Kakashi raised an eyebrow as he couldn't figured who the blonde was thinking of. He knew that was not the third Hokage since they not talk in years or Iruka. 'He is quite different from what the third or his teacher in the academy said about him, he reminds me a bit of sensei and Kushina-san.' The jonin made a mental note to watch the blond over more carefully. But he was glad that the blond has someone to care about him.

''Alright then, next'' Shin started to talk.

''My name is Hatake Shin, my likes are training, hanging out with Sun, dango and animals. My dislikes are peoples who treat animals and people like trash and try to justified their actions for it, bullies and arrogant peoples. My dream is to make my clan proud and become a legend like the Silver Fang or the Sanin. And my hobbies are training, learning new justus and Kenjutsu.'' Kakashi could help but feel proud that someone wants to a legend like his father, he would help this teams to become legends.

''Lastly, Emo queen over here'' Sastuki glared the sliver haired jonin as hr two teammates glance at her with curiosity. She take a deep breath, she need to show that she was not someone unsocial and to have Naruto's friendship, she will have to share a little bit of herself.

''My name is Uchiha Sastuki, my likes are training, tomatoes and certain someone'' she said with a certain amount of pink of her cheeks that cause the eyes of Naruto and Shin nearly popped from their orbit. "I have a ton of dislikes and I don't have a dream but an ambition. The resurrection of my clan and kill and surpass a certain someone.''

As Sastuki finished her speech, her teammates and the jonin had varying reactions.

'I remember that her clan was wipe out her own sibling but I need to found who she's like' Shin glance the black haired girl like a predator who wait to his prey to make any movement.

'Who knew she like tomatoes...' Naruto thought, but was curious why the ravenette want to kill the person who killed her clan since sometimes when he slept, he dreamed of two pair of red eyes with three tomoe.

'Like I thought' Kakashi sighed. The jonin had to figured out he could change the path of the black haired girl. 'But I think this is a beginning' He remarked that Sastuki stares discretely the whiskered blonde who didn't put any attention.

''So far the introduction. Tomorrow we will start our duties as shinobi.''

''What kind of duties?'' Naruto asked, eager to finally show his skills as a ninja.

''First we are going to do something with just the four of us, a survival exercise'' Kakashi looked over at the different reactions, most it was surprise. However, Naruto was not convince.

''Survival exercise? We already took those back in the Academy!''

''This is isn't an normal training like you see in the academy. This time I'm going to be your opponent'' Kakashi stated with a unseen smirk.

''Then, what kind of training is it?'' Sastuki asked.

Kakashi started to chuckle, causing the three students to give him odd looks ranging from confusion to consternation and annoyance.

''What's so funny sensei?'' Shin asked.

''Well, it's just that, when I tell you this you guys are totally going scared" Kakashi laughed once more.

Sastuki glared at the man fiercely. "Try me. Fear is unknown in my vocabulary.''

''Oh don't worry Sastuki I will'' Kakashi declared before becoming serious. ''Of the twenty seven graduates that made it this far, only nine will actually be accepted as genin. The other eighteen will be weeded out and send back to the academy. In other words, this make it or break it pass fail test, with the chances of passing being at least 66%.''

Shin's widened as he started to worry for his friend since if only nine genin pass the test, the other have to start again. Which mean that Sun will have to start again. The black haired was confident that her team will succeed this test with flying colors. After all, the team was composed of the strongest genin in the class. Naruto was about to asking why but he preferred to listen the jonin explanation.

''Anyway, tomorrow I'm the one who gets to decide whether you three pass or fall. Be at Training Ground 7 at 5:00 am. You have to show your skills on the training ground and bring all your gear and weapons'' the sliver haired jonin paused for a moment before giving them the clincher.. ''And skip breakfast, all of you will throw up'' then, the jonin disappeared in puff of smoke leaving the three genin in their thoughts.

'Another test? I can't train my seals overnight or read my notes. I need all my energy and concentration to fight with this guy. I hope Hinata-chan and Yakumo-chan will succeed!'

'There is no way the three of us can fail this test but I need to warn Sun and no way I will let my best buddy fail at this test.'

'I came this far and no way I will fail this test' she sent a last glance to the whiskered blonde who was lost in his thought and let a small smile on her pale face.

'With Naruto, there is no reason to fail' she leaves the roof with a satisfied smirk.

* * *

''So have to defeat your sensei to pass or you have to start again? What a waste of money and time. There is no way a genin could defeat a jonin even someone at your level, Don't take this a game Naruto. Jonin are not pushovers and since your sensei is Kakashi of the Sharingan, you need to find a way to counter his **Sharingan** '' the white haired demon said as he exterminated one of the technique on the scroll in their living room when Naruto was watching the tv.

''I have to prepare at anything. He didn't look strong but if everything you said to me was indeed true. I have to be very careful if he used his Sharingan. My best chance are to use my speed and **Sky Release** at the right moment. He doesn't know that I can manipulate air itself'' Naruto added.

''But beware fish-cake. Hatake know a thousand of jutsus and is an ex-member of the Anbu. Perhaps, you should works together with your teammates. You may not win but all of you will have a better chance'' Boreas stated causing the whiskered blonde to flinch.

''As if Sastuki will work me or Shin. This girl had the biggest ego in the village and the biggest cold bitch in the entire country. This girl will work if she had something in return although, lately she start to be more opened with me'' Naruto simply said. Boreas's eyes widened as he had sly grin in his face.

''Well, well this is interesting. But beware foxy. If this is one thing that I learn after all this centuries is that women are more devious and patient than men. They need to create complicated plans to have what they want and they don't really care about how much that will take to succeed'' Naruto looked at the demon as he raise an eyebrow.

''You sound that you talk about experience Boreas. You meet a woman like that?'' the demon of calamity simply smile and ruffed the blonde's head.

''You have no idea fishcake. I could explain but you need to be in shape and I don't care what he said, no way you will fight with an empty stomach. Are you going to listen a man with almost thirty years of life experience over a Demon who lives and see many battles and pointless wars? And don't forget Naruto, beside every man hides a woman and don't fall with love in the first one who walks away'' Naruto stares at him as he grow an second head until he shrugged and saying goodnight leaving Boreas alone in the living room as he stares the window with a sad smile.

''Sastuki Uchiha huh? another mess with this clan again huh?'' he return his attention to the scroll trying chase off old memory that he tried to not remember.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry if I didn't update for three months but laziness and working can be a bitch. At least I didn't fall for the writer block since if everything is alright. I can put the story every further. see you next chapter and review!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I do not own Naruto and any other anime or manga that appears, Masashi Kishimoto does and the others except my OC.

"Naruto" Regular Speech

'Naruto' Regular Thoughts

 **"Naruto" Dragon/Demon/Monster Speech**

 **'Naruto' Dragon/Demon/Monster thoughts**

* * *

Chapter 4: Bell Test

The Next Day, Boreas and Naruto's kitchen

Naruto wakes up this morning with annoyance. He studied his seals and tested them to be prepared for the test that will prove if he had what it takes to be a ninja. He has complete confidence on his abilities, but he knew that he was no match for a Jonin or close enough to defeat Boreas, which the Sky Calamity reminds him every day they are training. He looks at his alarm clock, which shows seven o'clock a.m.

"Guess I should leave right now. Maybe I could sleep for a couple of minutes, it's not like sensei will arrive on time," the whiskered blonde said, but the moment he put his head on the pillow, a gust of wind send him away against a wall. He groaned in pain and sent a glare at Boreas, who entered in the room with a smirk on his lips and seemed to wear a pink cooking apron with the letter "Cooking Master".

"What the hell old man!? I was just taking a nap!" Boreas raises an eyebrow.

"Taking a nap? Brat! Do you know how difficult it is to wake you up? No even an explosion would wake you dammit! Besides, I made breakfast and dinner for you and your friends," he revealed four boxes in his hands. During the four years, the young blonde learned that the white haired demon had a weird talent for cooking. His talent even put some house-wives and kunoichi in shame, and Boreas used this as his advantage for flirting.

"I would be surprised if they eat something from me," Naruto takes the bentos in his hands seconds later. Boreas didn't replied but ruffled the messy blonde's hair.

"Don't be like that fishcake! Kids can be shit heads with outcasts or different people to fit in the group, but you will found your real friends in a way you never imagine, and I need you to be out of the house in ten minutes," Naruto's eyes widened as he realized the source of the demand.

''Not again! I don't care if you can to screw overs the brains of those housewives. Why don't you go in their house? And it's seven a.m.! Who wants to do those things this early?'' Too bad Naruto had the talk earlier than his classmates. He would prefer to stay ignorant about those kinds of subjects.

''You have no idea how many couples do those things in the morning," Boreas continued to smirk. "Plus who knows, maybe me and whiskered-chan will have a woman in their life,'' he pinched the whiskered cheek on the young blond, who mumbled how he could not wait to have his own place.

''Come on Naruto, don't be like that. I'm sure deep down, you've always wanted a mom, and with a boy your age, you need a female presence to deal with a demon as awesome and powerful like me,'' he explained with an arrogant smirk. Naruto contented himself to rolling his eyes.

''I don't need another adult to drive me crazy. I already got you crazy old man!'' Naruto replied back as he disappear in a tornado of wind. For most people, this kind of situation would be considered odd, but it was the morning routine of the Sky Calamity and the human vessel, teasing each other to express the bonds of a son and his father.

* * *

Sastuki's Bedroom, Uchiha Former District

Sastuki woke up with smile on her face. She slept earlier to be prepared for any test Kakashi had in mind. She has complete confidence in her skills and her teammates. True, she may be stronger than any Genin and maybe Chunin, but there's no way to defeat a Jonin, at least without her Sharingan. When she didn't have any issues with Shin Hatake like the other boys in her class, she would have to choose her words carefully with Naruto. Talking with the whiskered blond is like stepping through a minefield, it always exploded, and he just had to be paired with anyone in the class, except Hyuga and Kurama, for her displeasure. Lucky bitches.

''You can do it. It's just a test to become Genin. You pass and you will be paired with Naruto. Then he will ditch those bitches Hyuga and Kurama and create a new family with me, where we'll make a lot of babies. Maybe I should change my clothes? Nah, fortunately he's not that type of guy," she said to herself as she looked at her reflection in the mirror, trying to figure out if putting her hair loose or in ponytail was the best option. She never really paid attention to her appearance, contrary to her classmates, especially Ino and Sakura. Everything that touch shopping or fashion make her vomit. She used to shop with her mother and older sister, and hated every second of it.

After putting on her usual set of clothes, she walked towards a shelf with three pictures. The first picture showed the faces of her parents while the third one was a picture with her entire family, with the woman she despised the most and used to be her idol - Izumi Uchiha.

''Mother, Father, I am going to pass this test and finally become a ninja. Whatever place both of you are, I hope to make you proud,'' she said at the picture of her parents with sadness in her tone. Then, she looked at the only picture of Izumi with a glance filled with hatred and scorn.

''Just you wait bitch. I will make you paid for everything you done!'' For years, she wondered why she didn't just burn the only picture of her entire family with Izumi on it. She had many tough times trying to tear apart her face on the family picture, but she didn't. Maybe it was nostalgia, or the fact that she was the last piece of her old life. The only reminder of what she lost and the only object she took from her old house.

''I should get going...there's no point talking about the dead. Dobe must be waited for me,'' she sighed before leaving the room without taking a second glance of the picture.

* * *

Shin's bedroom

Shin opened his eyes as he felt his cheeks being licked. Right in front of him was a small puppy with white fur, yellow eyes and wolfish appearance. The tail of the small animal waved happily when Shin scratched behind its ear.

''You couldn't let me sleep five more minutes huh Yurei?" the small pup barked in agreement. Shin sighed, but let a small smile grow on his face.

"You're in a very good mood huh? Who is the good boy?" Shin caresses the wolfish dog's ear for its delight. The silver haired boy forced his body out of his bed, much to his and the pup's displeasure. He decided to wake up later than original because of the fact that Kakashi was two hours late to everything, and the rumors about his excuses for being late.

"I guess having a good night of sleep will help to support the day with Uzumaki and Uchiha. Seriously, how can Sun be in love with a girl like that?'' the small barked in agreement as he barked again when the silver haired was about to put on his shirt.

''Yeah I get it. I didn't forget my promise, I will take you for a walk after the test; now can you give me my kunai hostler?'' Yurei nodded his head as his tail waved excitedly at the mention of walk. The small white cub used his sense of smell to find the last piece of Shin's outfit. The moment Yurei found it, the door to his bedroom burst open, a black blur dashing in and tackling Shin on his bed.

''Hi Big Bro! Why are you leaving this early? It's only seven o'clock!'' asked a little girl with impatience. Shin rolled his eyes and sighed of exasperation as he got a better look at the blur. She was a young girl with short and messy reddish brown hair, sharp black eyes with vertical slit-like pupils, pronounced canine teeth, and nails. She also has the distinctive red fang markings of the Inuzuka clan on her cheeks. Her attire consisted of a simple brown shirt with black short and blue sandals. Behind her leg, a small gray furred pup with white undersides and short pointed ears panted excitedly. The pup mostly resembled Huskies who played with the wolfish pup like lifetime friends.

''I have my real test with my sensei and my teammates to become a true ninja. He asked us to go to the training ground at his hour,'' Shin explained.

''I don't see the problem. You are one of the strongest guys than I know! Maybe it's because of your teammates! Or your sensei,'' the little girl said with proclamation as Shin sighed with a small smile on his face.

''Always looking for me Yumi?'' she furiously nodded her head in agreement.

''It's what family do. They protect each other, just like dad taught us!'' the smile on Shin's lips vanished at the mention of their father. Yumi quickly recognized it.

''But Yumi, I'm not part of your family. I'm just the reminder of a mistake that he did. That's why we don't share the family name!'' he exclaimed as Yumi shook her head negatively.

''I can't accept this. You were here since I was born. I don't care of what mum or Asuna said about you! You're a member of the pact, an Inuzuka!'' the sliver haired boy whined at her claim.

''Look Yumi, it's just the rules. I know that you are upset but there's nothing to do. I'm the walking mistake that dad put on your family and the Inuzuka clan, and even it seemed too unfair to bear the last name of my mother. Bonds matter the most in my eyes. Your mum and sister can hate me for the only reason of existing, but the only ones who matter to me are you, Yurei, and my friends. Don't forget that okay?'' the little girl was still upset, but she was calmed down a bit as she throw a serious glance towards Shin.

''Promise me to not lose your test and be the best brother ever!'' she shouted as she showed her pinky finger.

''Pinky promise?''

''Pinky promise!''

* * *

Team Seven Training Ground

''Who the hell are the others!'' said an annoyed Naruto who just arrived at the location states by the silver haired Jonin. He expected to see his teammates waiting for two hours, but it seem that they have heard of the rumors of Kakashi's legendary lateness.

''I guess I can read the last chapter of my book,'' the moment Naruto put his hand in his pocket, he hears footsteps as he turns his head to see Sastuki walking at his direction with a smirk on her lips.

''I see I'm not the only one who thought that would be a waste of time to wait for Kakashi-sensei,'' Naruto stated, much to Sastuki's surprise, despite not showing it.

''You didn't wait for two hours dobe?'' the blonde shook his head.

''I heard some things about Kakashi. He's not the guy who will be on time and always have some bullshit excuse. I should be more surprise teme, I thought you and Hatake will be waiting since five at-clock in the morning?'' Naruto said causing the black haired girl to smirk.

''You are not the only one who gathered information about our new sensei dobe'' Sastuki lied. 'Naruto will laugh his ass off if he learn that I forgot to activate my alarm clock' she thought with inner embarrassment.

''What a shock! Sastuki Uchiha can actually talk with people, I should write right away in my dairy,'' the ravenette was about to replied back, but she quickly realized that it is one of the many reasons why her and the whiskered blonde couldn't hold a conversation.

'Think before speaking or we will never become friends at this rate' she thought.

''Listen dobe, you and me had taken a bad path since the academy, and I admit that I was quite a bitch with you and your friends. But since we are all ninja, this may be the first step of a new beginning for all of us. I'm ready to start a new path as a teammate and hopefully a friend,'' she spoke with a tone that seemed sincere.

Naruto stared at her with a suspicious look. He had a hard time believing any words coming from the mouth of the black haired young girl; yet at the same time, he was happy that she wanted to become his friend. As long as he remembered, he considered Sastuki as someone that he can befriend since both of them shared the feeling on loneliness, the feeling to have no one in their live. But some barriers created by social standards made this dream impossible.

She was the daughter of the head of the Uchiha clan, and he was an orphan with no family background. She was considered like a genius while he was considered like a failure. Naruto was not blind, even with the rules made by the Third. Nobody will befriend him because of the older generation. He considered himself lucky that Hinata and Yakumo didn't believe any words coming from the adults. It was sad to think about that, but after living with the Sky Calamity, he realized there is no point in changing the point of view of another people. They will see what they want to see and believe what they want. Who needed an entire village to love him if he didn't create a bond with them?

'That sounds suspicious, but I can't let that cloud my judgment because of the Academy. Maybe this is the new start of a great friendship...hopefully?' Naruto tried to convince himself.

''I guess we can try. If we become teammates, maybe we could become friends hopefully?'' he said with hesitation in his tone. Sastuki didn't show it but she was excited to see the blonde accepting her offer of friendship.

''I expect this as well Naruto,'' Naruto's eyes widened as the word coming from Sastuki's mouth.

'S-she said my first name! She said my first name without disgust! I may be dreaming, but she said my name!' the young blonde couldn't believe it.

''I guess I can call you Sastuki-chan now,'' he said with foxy grin that caused the black haired Uchiha to blush.

'H-he called me S-Sastuki-chan! I didn't prepare myself for this phase, but I did miss this smile a lot.' she thought as she was filled with joy.

''What about me?'' said a voice that caused Naruto and Sastuki to move their heads toward the source of the voice, only to see Shin with a small smile on his face and a katana behind his back, standing in a tree.

''Hatake?''

''Don't tell me you were standing in that branch for two hours?'' Sastuki asked. The silver haired boy shook his head, jumping from the tree and landing on his feet.

''Both of you are not the only ones who heard the rumors about Kakashi-san. I'm actually surprised that both of you had the same ideas. I guess that's why we are the strongest team in our class. Always listing to our surroundings,'' Shin explained as he didn't mention that he wanted to take the blonde and the black haired girl by surprise.

''I guess you heard our conversation Hatake?'' the whiskered blond asked with a curious glance. Shin nodded his head.

''Sastuki-san is right. We shouldn't let our previous experiences cloud our judgment. If we want to succeed and become a team, we have to start over,'' he explained. Sastuki seemed to agree, Naruto was not convinced by his words.

''Sorry to tell you Hatake, but some people have a hard time to forget,'' Naruto crossed his arms on his chest. He didn't forget that the sliver haired young boy was in the group who laughed at him for his difficulty or the incapacity to produce a clone. Shin flinched at Naruto's words.

''Look...Naruto, I know that I was probably not one of your biggest fans in the academy and I'm sure that will not erase all the mockery that you had to endure. But, I hope we can start a new beginning for both of us, as teammates and possibly friends? I was an ass back then with you and I shouldn't laugh at you for having difficulty. I'm sorry Naruto,'' Shin raised his hand with hope in his tone. Naruto stared at the hand for a couple of seconds. He couldn't ignore the words of the silver haired young boy.

''Someone told me that holding a grudge would be pointless, but… I will never forget my experience in the academy and maybe I never will. However, since you show remorse and one of the first people in our class to apologize, I guess we can start from the beginning...Shin,'' the blonde shook Shin's hand, surprising the others. Sastuki let a little smile grow on her lips, seeing the blonde a little bit more social.

'Maybe we can together as a team.' she thought.

The three young Genin decided to talk about possible outcomes for the test. They didn't notice Kakashi hiding in a tree far away of them, staring them with an eye-smile.

''Maybe those three will have no problem passing his test after-all, and Naruto didn't reject their offer of friendship. There is a possibility of them figuring out the true meaning of the test," Not wanting to wasted more time, the silver haired Jonin reveals his presence by jumping from the tree to land in his feet right in front of them.

"Yo," he waved his hand lazily as he expected some reaction from the three genin, but sadly it was not the case.

"You're late..." They said with an uncaring tone.

''Whoa! With this lack of energy, All of you broke your teacher's heart,'' the silver haired Jonin put his hand on his chest with fake tears streaming down his mask.

''This guy is real a Jonin?'' they all thought in the same time. Then Kakashi took a clock from his bag and put it on a stump.

''OK, it's set for noon,'' he pushed a button and revealed two bells in his other hand.

''Here are two bells. Your task is to take these from me before noon,'' he said for the three genin's confusion.

''Those who can't get a bell before noon...get no lunch. I'll tie you to one of the stumps, but I'll eat right in front of you.'' That didn't bother the three rookies since they all eat breakfast instead of waiting for two hours. For Kakashi's disappointment, he didn't hear the stomachs gurgled.

''What, did you actually believe that I will pass a test with an empty stomach? Just because you are the teacher, I should listen to everything you say?'' Naruto said.

''Naruto, I told you to not eat,'' Kakashi said with a frown. ''You've already disobeyed one of my order.''

''Actually you never said that we should not eat, and any person with common sense knows that they can't pass a test with an empty stomach,'' Naruto added with a smirk as the silver haired Jonin's eye narrowed, but he decided to stay silence this time.

''You only need to get one bell. There are only two, so one of you will definitely be tied up to a stump. And, the person who don't get a bell, fail. You will be sent back to the Academy,'' the three rookie of the years stayed silent. Although they understood it, something about Kakashi's explanation didn't feel right.

''You can even use your shuriken and other tools, maybe pet, but that is for another time. You won't succeed unless you come at me with the intent to kill me.''

''Seem's fair,'' Naruto put his hands behind his head.

''Looks like we won't need to hold back with this one,'' Sastuki tightened her headband.

''Seem logical to me,'' Shin simply shrugged as he stretched out his muscles without any worry of the world.

'I can't believe it. They seem to have no qualm about killing their own sensei. I don't know if I should be proud or sad for their lack of respect for me,'' Kakashi sweat-dropped.

''Even if all you think little of me, I am starting to like all of you. Now then, ready… set… GO!'' the three Genin shot out, disappearing into the grove of trees.

''At least they know how to hide,'' Kakashi thought to himself as he wondered who was going to be his first victim.

''Hmmm, for one second, I thought that Goldie Locks was going to attack me right away. Guess I was-'' he was interrupted by a kunai coming in his direction. He easily dodged the kunai, only to dodge again with four more kunai coming to his right side.

''Hmmm, throwing kunai at this velocity? You guys don't suck as much as I thought,'' he said with an eye smile as he evaded the four kunai coming to his left side, but at the moment he turned his head, he saw the blonde right in front of him with a whirlwind in his right hand and a smirk on his face. Naruto rotated his torso, extending his arm and expelling a very massive, spiraling current of air towards Kakashi at great speed.

' **'Sky Release: Fujin Dance!** '' thanks to his amazing reflexes, Kakashi avoided the stream of wind with a couple of back-flips and landed on his feet.

'S-Sky Release? That kid already knew how to use his affinity at this age. But I've never heard about this chakra nature. It looks just like Wind Release, and yet completely different. Minato-sensei and Kushina-san never showed that kind of power even though they both have Wind Affinity,'' Naruto stared the Jonin, who visibly looked shocked by his technique.

''What's the matter sensei? Never see something so awesome?'' Naruto asked with a smirk.

'I may have blown my cover, but I can always make up an excuse. At least Boreas didn't seem to care much about it.' the whiskered blonde thought.

''I guess you are full of surprises Naruto. To think a mere Genin like you can use that kind of jutsu at your age is quite surprising, especially for a former dead-last,'' Kakashi said with another eye-smile. Naruto's smirk disappeared as his blue eyes narrowed. Naruto knew that the man tried to destabilize him by making him angry, which almost worked, but the blonde wouldn't let his emotions cloud his judgment.

'If he wants to play dirty, guess I should too.'

''Funny for a guy who let his teammates die. I'm sure they are happy about what you have become - Kakashi Hatake, the Copy Ninja who caused his teammates' death because he didn't want to break the rules,'' Naruto sneered as the expression on Kakashi's face changed to a frown hidden behind his mask

''How did you know that, Genin?'' Kakashi asked coldly, but didn't affect the blonde at all.

''Ninja are not supposed to reveal secrets. One of the first things that the Academy taught us,'' Naruto smirked.

'He tried to make me angry, but I guess it was too much. Just by looking his face, he won't underestimate me, but he won't use his Sharingan against me either.' Naruto thought.

'Not only does this boy have a strange wind affinity, but he has some knowledge about my past, but I deserve it for insulting him. You are more interesting than I thought Naruto...' the silver haired Jonin saw the blonde doing the tiger seal and from nowhere, three clones popped from existence covered with smoke.

 **'Shadow Clone Jutsu?** How the hell does he know this technique?'

''I'm surprised you know this jutsu Naruto. Most chunin don't have that quantity of chakra to use this jutsu and look at you. You didn't break a sweat. I guess I understand why you are one of the Rookie of the Year'' Kakashi admitted.

''Not many ninja are like me sensei, and it's just the start!'' Naruto commanded the four clones himself to run towards the silver haired man. The first clone launched a fist at Kakashi's face, but the jonin easily evaded and blocked the kick from the second clone with his forearm. Then, he grabbed the second clone's ankle and threw him against the first clone, who exploded in a mist of smoke. The third clone suddenly launched a rain of kunai and shuriken that forced Kakashi to evade again.

''You'll lose your ninja tools if you keep missing Naruto,'' he stated lazily. But he suddenly feels a huge concentration chakra behind him, turned around only to see the blonde with his fist surrounded in air.

'He's fast! I didn't even see him coming.'

'' **Sky Release: Gale Fist!** '' Kakashi raised his arms to shield away from the attack, but to his shock, the attack made contact with his arms, sending away further than he expect. Before Kakashi could recompose himself, another Naruto clone suddenly emerged from nowhere with his left feet cloaked in a whirlwind of pure air and chakra.

'' **Sky Release: North God's Claw!** '' the silver haired jonin blocked once again with his forearm and grabbed the whiskered blonde, but surprisingly, his sleeves were completely torn apart and some cut marks burned on his arm.

'He can release chakra form his limbs and control the air himself! His style is similar of the Fourth Raikage's Nintaijutsu, and his speed is incredible. Guess I can't read the last chapter of Icha Icha Paradise after all' he thought as he slammed Naruto against a tree, which revealed a shadow clone at the moment the impact.

''That's three clones gone Naruto. Come on, stop hiding and face me,'' Kakashi said loudly with an eye-smile.

''If you ask nicely!'' a voice was coming behind Kakashi's back. Naruto was ready to launch his jutsu. He generated a large whirlwind around each of his arms, twisting them and expelling the fierce winds against the Jonin and surrounding area, tearing apart everything within range.

'' **Sky Release: Slicing Dragon Heaven!** '' when the whirlwinds died out, Naruto looked at the result of his attack. He noticed that the ground of the training field was covered with large slice marks, littered with very unlucky trees, which Naruto mainly felt bad for, he was a bit of a green thumb himself after all.

Anyway, the blonde expected to see the jonin standing right in front of him, likely protecting himself from his jutsu, but to his disappointment, the blond found several stumps completely shred by the blade of wind, no Kakashi.

''Shit! Don't tell me he used the **Substitution Jutsu?** ''

''Language, and that was a very good jutsu Naruto. However, you should never let your opponent get behind you.'' Naruto's eyes widened as he heard the voice of Kakashi. The masked man was squatted behind the blonde, fingers in the tiger seal. From the shadows, Sastuki and Shin noticed the sign and started to pale. That sign could only mean one thing. Kakashi was about to annihilate their teammate with scorching flames.

'' **One Thousand Years of Death!** '' Kakashi shoved his chakra enhanced fingers up toward Naruto's rectum, only for the blonde to explode in a mist of smoke.

"Or not," the other two members of Naruto's team whispered with a sweatdrop rolling down their head.

'Another clone?!' Kakashi thoughts were filled with shock. 'He must have been hiding all this time and sent his clone to analyze the possibilities of winning, thus giving the others a preview for what they are up against. He's even better than Asuma and Suna ninja at wind attacks. Well then, I thought maybe I could go against the other two, but Naruto will beat me to it. I get to finish that chapter after all.'

Kakashi returned to his orange book, letting out a small, perverse giggle.

* * *

''What the hell just happen?'' Sastuki asked aloud to herself as she witnessed the whiskered blonde's assault against the one-eyed Jonin. She knew the blonde was good but not that good. She was more concerned by the fact that the blonde was capable of creating wind around his limbs.

''Not only was he able to push Kakashi back twice, but to injure him with his jutsu, did he hold back all this time in the Academy?''

''You have no idea,'' a voice said behind her. Speak of the devil, the blonde crouched behind her.

'I didn't hear him make any sounds. How did he do that?'

''You have a lot of explain Naruto!'' She yelled instead.

''I know you want answers, but this is not the right time. I hope you've noticed that your chance of winning this fight is practically zero right?'' Naruto asked as Sastuki nodded her head in agreement, albeit annoyed by the fact.

''No Genin is able defeat a Jonin, I got that, but what do you propose Naruto?'' the blonde was staring at her for a couple of seconds.

''I think we need to work together, all of us,'' was his response.

''All of us working together? You, me and Shin against a Jonin who fought during the Third Great Ninja War, was the student of the Fourth Hokage, and the son of the Silver Fang? Are you stupid Uzumaki!'' Sastuki shouted loudly, but loud enough to not get caught.

''Let's talk about that, did you ever hear about a one-man squad in Konoha's history?'' the black haired girl shook her head.

''No right? I think that the only reason Kakashi-sensei said two bells is to see if we would fight each other over the bells or work together as a team. Kakashi knows that we have no chance of winning, but I think he wants us to fight him and get the bells as a team,'' Naruto explained with a serious face.

''So he may be use the bells as a ruse into forcing us to work as a team? Even if you're right, there's still a chance that only two of us will pass while the other one goes back to the Academy. Are you sure you want to take this chance Naruto?'' Sastuki didn't like it, but Naruto's explanation held many truths. Will it be enough though?

''We won't know until we try," Naruto said with his famous foxy smile, making Sastuki mentally scold herself for almost blushing. "Also, this is our chance for some payback for yesterday,'' Naruto's smile turned into the infamous prankster's grin. Sastuki copied his grin, nodding her head confidently.

''I guess we can try it, just don't slow me down, and you better have an explanation for what happen Uzumaki!" Sastuki said with a glare, albeit it only made Naruto laugh.

''You know you look very cute when you glare like that Sastuki-chan! Now, we need to find Shin!'' Sastuki got a little pink blush on her cheeks because of Naruto's compliment. She loved it, but she will never say it out loud.

'Take that Hinata! Naruto called me cute.'

Then, to her surprise, Naruto puffed from existence in a mist of smoke.

''He used a clone? Seriously, how much was this blonde was holding back in the Academy!?'' Sastuki shouted out in frustration. Her crush was getting weirder every second.

* * *

''What the hell just happen! Naruto was able to injure a Jonin?'' Shin said to himself as his eyes nearly popped from their sockets. He remained in his hiding spot, witnessing the match between Naruto and the silver haired Jonin, and to say he was stunned would be a serious understatement.

''It looks more complicated than that, but, yeah, I was able to injure him because he underestimated me'' said a voice from behind.

''I guess you were right Naruto,'' Shin noticed the whiskered blonde crouched behind him. Before he could panic, Naruto put his hands over his mouth and used a verbal sign to stay silence and don't reveal their position.

''How did you get here? And what the hell was that?!'' Naruto sighed. The blond knew his future teammates would question his Sky Release, and possibly his sensei, and probably the village too if they cared enough.

''Listen Shin, I know that you have a lot of questions, but this is not the right time. I think we need to work together to pass this test,'' Naruto explained the same thing to Shin, who agreed more easily than Sastuki.

''I agree, there is no way three fresh students out of the Academy can defeat a Jonin.''

''I know you may not like this but-'' Naruto stopped speaking. Did he actually hear the sliver haired boy agree with his plan?

''Wait, you agree that the three of us need to work together if we want to pass?'' Naruto expected some defiance and maybe arguing with Shin, but he was greatly surprised.

''The real purpose of the test is to judge if three genin can work together as a team. The fact that since the reign of the Second Hokage, no report of a one man squad has ever been recorded, and that only proves your explanation. If we can convince Sastuki to work with we us, we have-'' he was interrupted by the expression of the whiskered blonde.

''What? Is there something on my face?"

''How did you know about that? And did you seriously agree with me WITHOUT any defiance or arguing?" Shin was a little embarrassed. Did he really look so bad in Naruto's eyes? What else did the blonde think of Shin?

'Don't tell me I was that bad in the Academy?'

''I looked it up in the library for Ninja to see what kind of test the Jonin do. I-''

"We have a library in this village?'' Naruto shouted loudly. Shin didn't know if the blonde was joking or serious. But since no teachers in the Academy mentioned the Library, he can understand that.

''Yes Naruto, we do have a library for Ninja. But back to the point, if we work together as a team, we will pass for sure. We need to convince Sastuki to work with us first though,'' he explained.

''Don't worry, I already take care of it. She agreed to fight with us'' Shin's eyes widened. Having Sastuki talking to them was one thing, but her agreeing to fight as a team was too much to handle.

''How did you did that? We're talking about the only girl in class who never agreed to do anything with someone else except talk about her ego?''

''I was surprised too, but we should take this as an advantage. If we show Hatake that we can work as a team, we will succeed with flying colors,'' Shin nodded his head, agreeing with the blonde's words.

''I guess it's time to show him the power of the three rookie of the year. Don't hold back Uzumaki, or else I will feel insulted,'' Shin said with a smirk, which Naruto returned.

''As you wish Hatake.''

* * *

''Hmmm...Still no attempt to steal the bell huh? I guess I have time to finish page-'' he quickly closed his book as his attention was distracted by a noise coming from the forest. Kakashi stayed silent, waiting and ready for any attack. The noise grew louder, footsteps being picked up by his trained ears. Was it more clones, or was it the other two? Either way, Kakashi managed a smile, waiting to see what else his potential students had in store for him.

'Let's see what you all have learned.' He buried his book in his jacket. Just then, Naruto and Sastuki burst from the forest and charged at him with great speed. Their fists flew through the air, aiming to damage him; however, the silver haired jonin easily stopped their assault by grabbing their wrists. Then, he raised his head to see Shin in the air with his katana in both hands. Kakashi quickly threw away Naruto and Sastuki, and then removed a kunai from his pouch to protect himself from the horizontal strike executed by Shin.

''I'm not surprised that someone of your generation uses a katana. I must say I'm very impressed Shin-chan,'' Kakashi said with an eye smile. Then, because of strength the jonin pushed Shin away, who rapidly got back on his feet.

''It's just the beginning sensei!'' Shin swung his blade against Kakashi, who simply blocked with his kunai. Shin weaved left and right, his blade following his movements with good precision…good for someone of his skills anyway. He continued his assault at the jonin, who dodged and parried the strikes. Kakashi has seen much better in his life, but for a kid Shin's age, it was adequate enough…enough anyway.

'Well, he has no style whatsoever, but impressive nonetheless. With good training, he could maybe become a great Kenjutsu user.' Kakashi thought. 'Maybe.'

However, Kakashi was in for a surprise. Shin's blade suddenly started to glow, gaining a blue aura and chirped with sparks of lightning.

"Try this on for size!" Shin swung his blade downward, cleanly cutting Kakashi's kunai in two.

'Don't tell me he learned to use chakra flow and his affinity at the same time!' Kakashi mentally panicked. Naruto is strange Wind Jutsu was one thing, but Shin's was a little too much for the Jonin. Unfortunately for him, he didn't have time to rest, as he barely dodged a barrage of shuriken and kunai, both of which, to his surprise and shock, were covered in chakra.

'' **Uchiha Style: Rampage of the Sun Goddess!** '' Kakashi wasn't out of the woods yet, for he was forced again to dodge a barrage of projectiles enhanced with wind chakra, courtesy of the whiskered blonde hiding behind a tree.

Sastuki suddenly appeared behind Kakashi aiming a kick right in his face, but Kakashi isn't a jonin for nothing. He easily blocked the attack and grabbed the raven haired young girl ankle. He parried her fist with his hand and used his elbow to block again the other kick she executed. Kakashi saw the free hand of Sastuki going for the bells, and he couldn't have that. He pushed her away and ducked under a swing from Shin's lightning enhanced katana. Unfortunately for Kakashi, he didn't see the foot striking at his chest and was sent away across the field.

'That kid's surprisingly strong physically. I guess that's what happens when you underestimate a bunch of genin. These genin are not normal however.' Kakashi thought again as he suddenly saw Naruto and Sastuki prepare their respective technique. They performed their hand signs while taking in a deep breath, their cheeks puffed together.

'' **Sky Release: Heaven Burst!** ''

'' **Fire Release: Great Fire Ball Jutsu**!''

Both of them blew out a large hurricane blast-like tornado of air and a massive fireball.

'How are genin able to use this justu and even know to use a collaboration technique?' Kakashi started to panic as the two techniques met each other, creating a larger and more powerful technique, taking the shape of a giant blazing tornado. Finding no more option, Kakashi quickly made his hand seal as a brick-structured wall composed of bulldog sculptures erupted from the ground.

'' **Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall!** ''

The tornado of fire rammed into the wall of stone, a massive explosion engulfing the training ground. When the explosion died out, Kakashi quickly jumped far away the destroyed wall as he cursed himself to be so careless in underestimating the three genin. They possessed for greater skills than he initially thought, but at the same time, it was that deceit that impressed him. They were giving him a great workout, pushing him to stay on his toes, and it seemed like they had a gist of the test. However, the rest remained to be seen. If things continued as they did, Kakashi may have found his new team.

He wasn't surprised to see Sastuki rush at him with two kunai in her hands. Kakashi channeled chakra in his legs to propel himself in the air and prepare his jutsu. From below, the Uchiha girl launched her kunai at Kakashi, who once again dodged, causing her to scowl. Couldn't he just stay still? No, that would make it all too easy.

Both of them prepared their next jutsu by compressing a large quantity of chakra on their mouth, channeling the nature and releasing their respective jutsu.

' **'Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique!** ''

'' **Fire Release: Dragon Flame Jutsu!** ''

Kakashi launched a large projectile of water when Sastuki countered back with a large dragon head-shaped fireball.

Unfortunately for Sastuki, Kakashi's jutsu was clearly superior and more powerful than she expected. Before the large projectiles of water could hit her, Shin intercepted the jutsu with his lightning katana.

'' **Thunder-Wolf Style: Crescent Moon Slash!** '' He roared and slashed the projectiles in two with a wave of blue electricity in the shape of a crescent moon. Kakashi dodge the deadly attack by twisting his body in mid-air. Even at great height, the jonin still have a clear look on the visible genin on the ground. Both seemed to be exhausted by the amount of chakra they used in their last attack.

'These kids are too strong to be called Genin, or completely stupid for using those chakra taxing jutsus at this age. Sastuki used two jutsu that most chunin had difficulty to use it and she used them in a short lap of time. On the other hand, Shin is the one who surprised me this far. Not only the fact that it seems he learned Kenjutsu by himself, he developed his own style and created an attack similar to the Samurai or Ameyuri Ringo. That is quite a feat. Now where can Naruto could be hid-''

'' **Sky Release: Garuda Assault!** ''

The whiskered blonde appeared behind Kakashi as a whirlwind following his fist and entire body. Kakashi crashed to the ground at great speed, causing a huge crater on the ground, but surprisingly for the three fresh genin, Kakashi walked out as if nothing happened.

'Is this guy for real?' They thought in the same time.

"Impressive, I actually felt that one," Kakashi craned his neck. "You did loosen up the annoying kink in my neck so thanks for that. I will not be surprised if I have two or three broken ribs tomorrow,'' Kakashi explained like it was the weather and turned his head towards the genin. What pissed them off the most was the casual eye-smile Kakashi gave them.

''I'm actually surprised any of you haven't fought over the bells.''

''Naruto and I knew about the true purpose about the real meaning of the test. It would be impossible for three genin to defeat a jonin alone, even if they fight together. The true meaning of the test was to see if we can work as a team by putting aside our differences,'' Shin explained. Kakashi was pleased with the explanation.

'I'm actually surprise that both Naruto and Shin figured out the true meaning of the test, even more surprising that Sastuki agreed with their plans. They have impressive abilities that make them even more dangerous, but with Naruto...'

''Since all of you prove me that you can work as a team..."

The three genin wait for the results. Did they do it? Did they succeed?

"You pass, congratulations. You are now official members of Team Seven,'' he said with yet another eye-smile. Of course they passed; there was never any doubt.

A loud cheer from Naruto echoed around the training ground, followed by a relaxing sigh and smile from Shin, and a smirk from Sastuki.

''Tomorrow we will start taking missions and training like other teams, but before we go, I have something important to tell you,'' Kakashi's voice took on a serious tone, stealing the attention of the three genin.

''Most people will look you down for breaking the rules. Always remember this; those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their teammates are even lower than trash.''

These words shocked the three fresh genin, especially Naruto.

''Well then, you have the rest of day for yourself. See you all of you tomorrow!'' Kakashi said before puffing in a mist of smoke, leaving the three official genin in the training ground.

''I can't wait to tell Hinata-chan and Yakumo-chan about today while eating at Ichiraku," the blonde said to himself, but as he was about to leave the training ground, he was stopped by Sastuki and Shin.

''Can I help you guys? Want to come eat ramen or something for celebrating our victory?'' Naruto tried to change the subject, but Sastuki frowned and put her hands on her hips.

''You know exactly why we are still here Naruto. You own us an explanation,'' Shin nodded his head in agreement.

''I can't believe I'm saying this, but she's right Naruto. You need to explain to us what happened during your fight with Kakashi-sensei."

Naruto bit his lip. He was hoping to keep it a secret, but after today, he felt there was no escape for him.

"It's my **Kekkei Genkai** ,'' he said as the other two genin found their mouths opening wide. Then, from their eyes, they could see a small whirlwind form on the blonde's hand, but he didn't even use the seal signs.

''You can manipulate air by itself? You don't use chakra or hand seals?'' Sastuki asked with awe at the sight of the small tornado. She never saw a **Kekkei Genkai** , excluding the **Sharingan** and the **Byakugan**. Shin was shocked as well. Contrary to popular belief, Konoha didn't possess many **Kekkei Genkai** as other hidden villages thought. They may have a larger percent of clans, but most of them don't have particular techniques like the Nara, Inuzuka, Aburame, Akimichi, and Yamanaka. So seeing an orphan like Naruto raised a lot of questions in the silver haired young boy.

''So basically, my **Kekkei Genkai** is Sky Release, or an advance form of Wind Release. I can control, produce, and manipulate air itself and bend it to my will. Any wind jutsu will have no effect on me.'' Naruto explained.

''How did you manage to find out?'' Shin asked as the whiskered blonde tried to found a way a lie to convince his two teammates.

''I'm curious as well Naruto,'' the lone blonde sighed as he already regretted his actions.

''After we read the passage about chakra nature, Monkey Boy and Dog Breath had made fun of me in front of the entire class. I tried to find what element my chakra could be.''

''Wait, how did you? Academy students are not supposed to test their chakra affinity without supervision or using chakra paper?''

''Firstly, I don't have parents or someone who cares enough about me to teach me all those basic things,'' Naruto said with irritation in his voice. Sastuki and Shin flinched at this realization, especially the silver haired boy, as he was joining his friend at making fun of the blonde.

''And like I said, I wanted to found what are my chakra affinity, so I stole some chakra paper and after some failed attempts, I was finally able to do it. To my surprise, I found that I have three elements. Which, if you asked, are Wind, Water and Lightning,'' Naruto took a white piece paper from his pocket and showed it to the others. He channeled his chakra into it, and as he said, the paper split in half, where one side was become wet, and the side wrinkled.

'He can utilize three of the five element! Could it be that he combined all element in one?' Shin thought.

''Then, I tried to use them at once, and after that, well I didn't understand what had happen, but I was capable of doing this,'' Naruto created a sphere of pure air and wind in his palms, to his teammates'. Then, the sphere expanded into the size of a basketball, currents of wind dancing around it.

'' **Sky Release: Fujin Wrath!** '' Naruto shouted as his launched his attack at the forest. Strangely, the sphere changed into the shape of a large beam composed of concentrated air and energy. When the technique touched its target, the surrounding area was completely disintegrated by a large explosion of air and chakra.

Sastuki and Shin saw the results of the explosion, and it nothing remained except a couple of trees still standing but covered with large slice marks.

"Whoa! It was a better than last time," Naruto admired his work as he turned around and faced his teammates, who appeared speechless and a little bit afraid.

"So you can see I held back quite a lot in the Academy and during the spars. Since I have no one to train me, I work on my own," Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"So you're telling me that you've been holding back since the Academy, during our spars, didn't tell anybody about your Sky Release, and when I thought I finally caught up to you in terms of strength, you still the upper hand!?'' the anger was evident in Sastuki's tone. She was upset that the blonde was keeping it to himself, even though he may have his own reasons for not showing it, but regardless, she still feels cheated. What if Hyuga and Kuruma knew about his secret? She will not accept this, especially if Yamanaka is involved.

''I don't see any reasons to tell any of you or the others about my Kekkei Genkai because unlike you, I don't have any reason to show off my skills or to have everyone's attention. Not every kid had a family from the start Sastuki-chan,'' Naruto replied with a bitter tone in his voice. Sastuki's black eyes widened after realizing what she said. Shin said nothing, but he was clearly annoyed by the conversation.

''If you really want to know why I was holding back all this time in the Academy, it's because if I was serious, all of you, including the others brats from the clans, will be dead and they will have my head on a dinner plate. So there's need to thank me if you are still breathing!'' Naruto shouted as he turns his back and disappear in a tornado of air, leaving the last members of team seven.

''Hn, I guess that was too far huh?''

''No really? I didn't see that?'' Shin added raising an eyebrow. The sarcasm was strong in this one.

''You are no better Hatake! You are also pissed that he was holding back and the fact that you can use Kenjutsu as well pisses me off as well!'' she said, glaring the silver haired boy who didn't flinch, but return the glare as well.

''Maybe, but I can understand why. You see his technique like I do. If Naruto really was serious during the spars, we may be dead right now!'' Sastuki didn't reply, but her glare still remained.

''I'm annoyed that he didn't reveal his Sky Release, but I can also understand why he didn't tell anybody.''

''Can you please tell me since you have an answer for everything Hatake?'' she said with a sneer.

''If you are an orphan with nobody in your life and suddenly, you wake up with a special power in your hands, what are you going to do? Tell it to a bunch of brats who laughed at him and made your life at school miserable?'' the black haired young girl didn't say anything, realizing her mistake. If she had awakened her Sharingan years before, she would show it off to everyone, her family, and probably the other students to show her superiority. Naruto, who had no one, family or friends, didn't do that. No, instead of showing it off trying to be accepted, he trained it as a weapon, as an extension of himself, but another part of himself would receive the same feedback, or worse.

''You have someone who never had anything against someone who had things," Shin continued. "I was annoyed, but I will be considered a hypocrite for hiding my Kenjutsu skills. Naruto is a guy who had a lot of pain, but instead of showing it, he hide it with a mask or with his cold attitude. You know why he didn't accept the friendship offer from the others when he was starting to become good. They only started to be nice with him when he BECAME good. They wanted to be friends with the guy who beat the last loyal Uchiha in a couple of seconds, not the blonde who is an orphan and have to work harder than us. This is the kind of a guy I wanted for a teammate or friend,'' he explained with a pained expression.

Sastuki hated to admit it, but Shin was right. She had no right to judge the blonde for keeping his Kekkei Genkai a secret. Unlike the blonde, she didn't need to train as hard because she was a natural prodigy. Everything she learned came naturally, and the fact that everyone praised her skills boosted her ego, so when the blond, who was considered a talentless loser beat her, she couldn't stand it and her pride suffered.

'They treated me with so much respect, but him...it was the opposite. I let my pride and jealousy blind me and may have ruined the chance to have a friendship with Naruto. Just because people treat me like a genius doesn't mean that I'm invincible. My clan had shared the same thought and look what happen to them. All dead because of her...' she thought bitterly at the mention of her older sister.

'I have to make things right with him. I cannot let the clan way cloud my judgment. And besides, he was willing to share his secret with us to prove he was willing to make an effort.' she sighed.

''I guess we should find him and apologize,'' she suggested, although she didn't like the fact that she had to apologize for her own mistake.

''What's this 'we' business? You are the one who snapped at him. I was never angry, and it will be funny to see you actually apologize to someone,'' Shin stated with a huge grin on his face. Sastuki was not amused.

''If you repeat that someone else or your stupid monkey best friend, I will shove that sword so far down your throat you'll be shitting it out of your asshole,'' the coldness of her tone sent shivers down the silver haired boy spine.

''Understood...'' was his only response.

''Good,'' the two genin left the damaged training ground in search of their whiskered blonde teammate. As they looked, Shin promised himself to never teaser Sastuki ever again.

* * *

''What a fucking bitch! She expects me to reveal my secret for a bunch of morons. I can't believe that they actually believed my lie,'' Naruto muttered to himself . He traversed through the village alley with a dark cloud above his head and a dark aura emanating from his body. Ignoring the villagers who passing by, who are too scared to even insult the whiskered blonde, Naruto continued to let the events of several minutes cloud his mind.

''And to think I thought she was not the frosty bitch she was showing, guess I wrong about that too. Hope Boreas will not be pissed about that,'' At first, the blonde wanted to eat ramen, but he was too angry to even think about eating. What a stupid thought, of course he wanted to eat ramen. When the blonde arrived to Ichiraku Ramen, he saw his black haired teammate looking for someone until she put her black orb at him.

''When you speak of the she-devil. What do you want teme?'' Naruto asked annoyed. Sastuki was surprised that Naruto returned to their insult names, but she didn't show it. Naruto was ready for anything. Anything, except this…

''Look Naruto...I apologize for the way I exploded in front of you. I didn't accepted the fact that you are more skilled than me and that you kept your Kekkei Genkai a secret. I realize that we are not the same kids from the Academy anymore. Today proves that we can work together as a team. And, I'm sure with the three of us, we can become something better,'' Naruto's eyes nearly popped from their sockets at her declaration. He remained silent for a while, until he gave a sigh and scratched the back of his head.

''I'm still shocked that you used the word apologize in your sentence…but, I guess my reaction was a bit much. I do not regret what I did in the Academy, but after what I see during our fight with Kakashi-sensei. I guess there's no more reason to hold back now,'' Naruto said with a small smile.

''You better be dobe,'' Sastuki said with a little smile of her own, trying to hide the small amount of pink on her pale cheeks.

''You bet teme,'' Shin suddenly appeared and put his arm around Naruto's neck.

''I guess we should celebrate the birth of team 7 with some ramen,'' Sastuki agreed her head as she put a confident smirk on her lips.

''Celebrating our victory seems acceptable, but starting today, we will start to train together three days each week to be full aware of our capacities as individuals and a team,'' Naruto and Shin stared at her as if she was serious.

''You're kidding right...You are serious!''

''We can't let the other teams have the upper hand. I will not forgive myself if any of us are defeated by a bunch of losers. And, after witnessing what we can do individually, I have so many ideas for combinations,'' the boys could see the fire in her eyes and her fists clenched with determination. However, that didn't make them comfortable or feel safer.

''Kami, what we have done?'' the two young boy thought at the same time. They have just awakened the bane of their existences, and she already had a wicked smile plotting their demise.

It was official. They are a team. They're not the perfect team and have rather unbalanced people, but with the right tools and the right push, they could become something good, or bad depending on their decisions, but great things nonetheless. Only time will tell.

* * *

Sorry for posting the chapter so late. I've not more excuse and I'm hope that you will enjoyed this story. I could say that my flame for Naruto was a little bit down, but after watching Boruto, my flame of the youth rebirth of his ashes XD. I may update later this month since or December. I hope you will like my version of team 7,since it's quite hard to make lovable OC. So please review.


	5. AN

Hi, been a while since I upload this story. I decided to completely start the story from the beginning and remove the harem plotline. It, not my kind of things anymore and I would probably read a few but if the story is not focussing on the protagonist getting all the girl after one or two chapter. I guess getting older gives me a new kind of perspective of this scenario. I will make a couple of change and be focusing on the relationship with Naruto and the others. Hope you will still like the story, see you soon.


End file.
